Harry Potter et l'année capitale
by cynrobie
Summary: Harry va entamé sa 6 année, désemparé après la disparition de Sirius, Dumbledore va l'inviter dans une demeure où vit une fille dont il auras pas mal de surprise, peut être de nouvelles romances en vue!et SVP! laisser des reviews! CHAP13! en ligne.
1. chapitre 1

**_Harry Poter et l'année de tous les dangers :_**

_**1° chapitre :Un manoir magnifique. **_

ça fait 3 semaines que Harry a finit sa 5° année, et un peu plus que Sirius est mort (oh vous étiez pas au courant !! désolée !). On n'a jamais retrouvé le corps, Harry, au fond de lui, sait qu'il est vivant, mais où est-il alors, il n'en a aucune idée.

Il est chez les Dusleys, il ne leur a dit sur ma mort de Sirius, de peur qu'il perdent la seule moyen de leur faire peur. Mais malgrés, le chagrin profond qu'il éprouve, il a remarqué que Pétinia, Vernon et Dudley se comportaient autrement ( ?? ils seraient plus sympas ??) que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont séparés, c'est peut-être à cause des menaces faites par l'Ordre du pénix.

Pourtan, il avait hate de quitter cette maison dépourvue de magie. Et un matin il reçut un hiboux, il ne reconnut pas l'hiboux, il pris quand même la lettre, avec précotion, et l'ouvrit :

_Harry,_

_Prépare tes bagages, tou ce que tu auras besion, on t'emmène dans un manoir situé au centre de l'Angleterre, on vient te chercher ce soir même, vers 20H, préviens ton oncle et ta tante pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris. _

_Amicalement, Lupin et l'Ordre du phénix._

Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, il sourit. Il descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse pour prévenir, Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia :

-Heu… Oncle Vernon ? dit Harry

-Quoi ? Oh pardon, oui ? dit-il en voyant le regard noir de sa femme

-Voilà, ce soir l'Ordre du phénix a prévu de venir me chercher pour que je m'en aille.

-Yes !! Potter s'en va !!

-Dudley, chérie !! s'écria soudain Pétunia

-Désolée, maman. Dit son fils, déçu.

-Ok, d'accord, mais je ne veux pas avoir affaire à de la magie, c'est-à-dire qu'il arrive en passant par la cheminée ou que ce soit d'autre ! fint l'oncle Vernon.

-Il passe vers 20H !! Dit Harry heureux.

Apprenant la nouvelle avec surprise, il courrut vite dans sa chambre pour écrire la réponse :

_Lupin,_

_C'est ok pour ce soir, mais interdiction d'utiliser la magie ! _

_A ce soir, Harry._

Il accrocha sa lettre à hewidge, il commenca à faire sa valise. 19H50 était marqué sur son réveil, quand il retrouva un objet de valeur, un objet que Sirius lui avait donné au cas où Rogue lui faisait du mal, le miroir était cassé, et vieux.

Il décida de la ranger dans sa valise. Et déscendit tout son attirail près de la porte d'entrée. Quand soudain, un bruit très familier à Harry résonna dans la maison, c'était le Magicobus. Et 2min après la sonnette retentit :

-Harry, va ouvrir !! cria Vernon

-D'accord. Répondit-il avec un soupir.

Il l'ouvrit et le professeur Lupin apparu sur le pas de la porte :

-Dépèche-toi, nous devons nous dépécher !! Acceuilla Lupin

-Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Dit Harry en guise de réponse. Au revoir !!

-C'est ça, ouais, à la prochaine ! répondit la famille Dursey en cœur.

Après avoir monter, tant bien que mal, ces affaires, Harry s'installa aux cotés de Lupin.

-Nous pouvons y aller ! Dit Lupin

-Et c'est parti !!!!! cria le chauffeur.

En une fraction de secondes le bus passa de 0 Km/H à 150 Km/H. Cette accélération rapide colla Harry sur son siège. Pendant deux bonnes heures, ponctiué de plaquage sur le siège et de chutes en avant, le bus s'arrêta très brutalement, mais très brutalement, tellement brutalement que Harry fut projeté à 10m de son siège (ça doit faire mal).

C'est une fois après avoir desecendu tous les bagages, que Harry put admirer le magnifique manoir dont Lupin parlé.

Il était aussi grand que Poudlard (un peu moins), une magnique hallée séparée la manoir de la grille en fert forgé. Au pas de la grande porte d'entrée, une elfe de maison les attendait :

-Attendez Sernior Lupin et Sernior Potter, je vais appeler mes colègues. Dit l'elfe avec un accent espagnol.

Elle claqua des doigts et 3 autres elfes firent leur apparation . Ils prirent leurs bagages et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils sont venus.

-Venez, vos amis vous attendent, Senior Potter. Dit l'elfe espagnol.

Et ils entrèrent, Hermion, Ron, et les autres Weasleys entendèrent Harry avec un air dramatique. Cet air fit un effet immédiat Harry, il perdit le peu de sourire qu'il avait sur son visage.

-ça va Harry ? demanda MmeWeasley

-Heu oui oui, ça va un peu mieux depuis le début des vacances ! dit-il avec un faux sourire.

-Heu, Ron m'a appris la nouvelle dès qu'il es rentré de Poudlard, si tu as besion de quelque chose, dis-le. Ajouta Mr Weasley. (heu je croyais que Arthur pensez que Sirius était coupable ?CHUT ! c'est mon histoire Cerveau)

-Ok d'accord.

L'efle interrompit la conversation un peu monotode pour dire que la jeune maitresse

du manoir arrive.

-Tu vas voir, c'est une fille super, dans tous les sens du terme ! dit Ron en jetant un regard à Hermione qui roula des yeux.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! prochain chapitre bientôt, mais vous pouvez laissez une reviews (même si c'est méchant) 


	2. chapitre 2

**Merci à **hisoka69 **pour sa review, je vais essayer de faire plus long!! Mais j'ai pas compris ça: "**ps tu devr laissles reviewer anonyme te laiss d'es review tu en aura "

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitre 2 : un maitresse des lieux superbe..**_

A peine que Ron est finit ça phrase qu'une fille, du même âge que Harry et ses amis, descendit l'escalier. Elle est de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains coupé jusqu'aux épaules et en dégradés. Elle portait une jupe longue, bordeau, faite d'un tissu légeret avecun top d'un violet clair, et était suffisament moulant pour laisser entrevoir ses belles formes. Harry crut réver. Une fois qu'elle est finit de descendre les escalier, elle commenca à parler d'une douce à Harry et à Lupin :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Cathy Winters et JE suis LA propriétaire de ce magnifique manoir.

-Tu comprendras tout à l'heure. dit Hermione

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Harry, tu dors avec Ron, c'est lui qui l'a demandé ! dit-elle en regardant Harry avec ses yeux d'un noir profond.

Elle les mena au premeir étage, vers une porte située à droite de l'escalier.

-Voici ta chambre Harry ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Lupin suivez-moi votre chambre est au deuxième étage.

Harry entra dans une grande chambre, il avait un lit superposé, apparement Ron avait déjà choisi le lit du haut. Les bagages de Harry était sogneusement posée dans un coin de la chambre. Hedwidge (ça s'écrit comme ça ??) l'attendait. Harry commenca à ranger ses affaires dans la grande ammoire. Ron arriva :

-J'avais raison, non ? commenca-t-il

-Oué c'est vrai qu'elle mignonne. répondit Harry

-Elle est à Pouffsouffle. ajouta Hermione

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ron

-On se connaît, elle passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. répondit-elle. En plus, ses elfes ont des droits !

-C'est-à-dire ? qestionna Harry

-Ils ont une paye, le dimanche, il travaille pas, ils ont aussi des horaires, des jours de congés...

-ça y est elle recommence! ajouta Ron sans ce soucier du regard noir de Hermione.

-Et au fait son elfe qui parle avecun accent espgnol, elle s'appelle Nathalia.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, je le sais. dit Ron

-Mais pas moi ! ajouta Harry avec un sourire. Vous étes arrivé quand ?

-Hier soir. répondit Hermione.

-On a eu le temps de faire connaissance les 5 chiens de Cathy ! dit Ron en riant . Ils s'appellent Médor, Cister, Héra, Hercule et le dernire je m'en souviens plus!

-Elle s'apelle Efy! ajouta Hermione

Et les trois amis se mirent à rire ! Nathalia fit son apparation dans la chambre pour les prévenir que le repas de midi est servie.

-On arrive tout de suite ! ditent-ils ensemble au milieu d'un rire .

Ils descendirent les escaliers, quand ils entendirent :

-Pourquoi tu les as invités ? dit une voix masculine

-Parce que je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon manoir, et c'était la moindre des choses, Dumbledore m'a soutenu pendant cette période difficile. répondit la voix de Cathy. Et puis c'est pas parce que ma mère n'est pas là que tu as les pleins pouvoirs bien au contraire !

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

-Tu devrais !! Espèce de sale mangemort !

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps de manger

-Tu paie rien pour attendre ! finit Cathy (mauvais caractère celle-la !)

Harry, Hermione et Ron rentrèrent dans la grande salle à manger avec une pointe d'anxièté. Il avait une grande table, et sur les murs avaient été accrochés des portraits, surement les ancêtres de Cathy. Harry s'installa entre George et Fred, Ron entre Bill et sa mère et Hermione s'était installé en face de Ron et Harry et entre Ginny et Cathy.

-Humm Humm.. commenca Cathy

-Elle va s'expliquer, interrompit Fred

-Bon, pour Harry et Lupin, je vais dire pourquoi je suis LA propriètaire du manoir. Grand-père, aujourd'hui disparue, on ne sait pas pourquoi ni où, M'A laigué tout, c'est-à-dire, le manoir, l'immence jardin, les elfes et tout le reste. Me suis-je faites comprise ? dit-elle avec un beau sourire que Harry ne quitta pas des yeux.

Dès qu'elle fut assise, tout le monde commenca de manger. Il avait plein de victuailles (nourriture, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas), de la purée, les carrottes , de la salades… Harry ne pu quitter des yeux Cathy. Quand le repas fut terminés, tout le monde monta dans leur chambres respectives. Harry et Ron étaient dans leur chambre :

-Je t'ai vu ! commenca Ron

-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Je t'ai vu, tu as pas quitté des yeux Cathy ou disons que tu regardais soit son visage et son … décoltée

-Moi ?

-Oui toi !!

-Oui c'est vrai, mais elle est superbe, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pas la voir dans Poudlard ?

-T'es amoureux ? demanda Ron

-Tu y vas un peu vite la !! Je l'ai vu 30min !!

-Humm Humm, interrompit une voix.

-Ah !! Cathy, ça fait combien de temps que tu es la ? demanda Ron

-Suffisament longtemps pour entendre ce que je viens d'entendre.

-Et pourquoi es-tu la ? demanda Harry d'une très très géné.

-C'était pour vous dire que dans la forêt il avait une licorne et vu que c'est la pleine lune, elle va peut être sortir de sa cachette, et je me demandais si vous vouliez venir ?

-Moi je veux bien venir et toi Harry ? interrogea Ron

-Je veux bien venir !

-Cool !! Je vous conseille de prendre de quoi vous couvrir, les nuits ici sont assez froides ! finit Cathy

Une fois qu'ils est pris de quoi se couvrir, tous les trois descendirent pour rejoindre les autres. Mais au passage, ils furent interromput pas une meutte de chiens, ceux de Cathy. Il avait un Fox terrier, un Akita, un Berger Allemand, un Husky, et un Colley.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps de faire connaissance avec mes chiens, Alors ily a Cister, c'est le colley, Médor, c'est l'Akita, Hercule, c'est le Fox Terrier _(drôe de nom pour cette race!! TAIE-TOI cerveau_), Efy, c'est le Husky, et Héra, c'est leBerger Allemand.ça vous dérange pas si ils viennent avec nous? demanda Cathy

-Heu non, pas du tout! répondirent Ron et Harry en coeur

-Merci beaucoup! Remiercia Cathy

* * *

**Voila c'est fini, c'est pas trop court j'espère?? Pour ceux qui aurais du mal avec les races dites-le par mail et je vous expliquerais! :-D**


	3. chapitre 3

**Bon ben voila, je cahp 3 est arrivé! je sais c'est pas plus long que les 2 premiers, et la chap 4 ne le sera pas. Mais le chap 5 le sera lui, je vous le promet, et en prime une surprise vous attend ceux qui aimes la romance!!! :-D mais je n'en dit pas plus!! :-p**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 3 : Une fin de soirée assez spéciale.**_

Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill attendèrent Cathy, Ron et Harry sur un grand draps.

-Bon, ils nous restent plus qu'à attendre. dit Cathy

Ils attendèrent pas longtemps, la licorne en question fit son apparition plus vite que Harry le penser. Mais un détail le troubla, la licorne saignait ! Cathy aussi l'a vue, elle courrut vite la voir, et à la surprise générale la licorne ne bouga pas _(ça me surprend aussi !! La Fe…. Pardon dsl !!)_

-Chut, chut, pauvre puce !! Reste zen, Athéna, je vais te soigner. NATHALIA !! appela Cahy

Et l'elfe fiy son apparition.

-Va me chercher la troussedesoins, s'il te plait ! demanda Cathy sans paniquer ce qui étonna Hary.

-D'accord, Seniora Cathy. répondit l'elfe

Elle disparut et réaparut très vite avec la trousse de soins.

-Tiens, Harry vient s'il te plait ! ordonna Cathy

-Ok j'arrive ! répondit-il.

Cathy regarda la blessure et Harry fit de même, la morsure faisait la largeur de la cuisse de Athéna, elle saignait beaucoup, il ne connaissait pas d'animal capable de faire ceci, à part…. NON c'était aps possible il l'aurai su, senti ou même vu !!

-Il faut la recoudre ! dit Cathy

-La recoudre ? s'étonna Harry

-Oui sinon elle va perdre tout son sang, et elleva mourir et son petit avec.

-Elle..

-Oui ! interrompit Cathy qui commenca à recoudre la licorne

-Bon il faut que je fasse quoi ?

-Calme-la, oui je sais TOUT à propos des licornes mais celle-la est un peu spéciale. ajouta-t-elle en voyant la regard interrogateur de Harry.

Aussitôt dit, ausitôt fait, Harrry se mit devant la licorne, et commenca à lui caresser ses joues en lui chuchotant des mots doux à son oreille. Cathy lui demanda de continuer parce qu'elle avait bientôt terminée. Et elle demanda aux autres qui regardaient l'air béat de rentrer et de prévenir Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George et Bill coururent faire ce que Cathy a demandé. Ils restèrent à deux, Cathy était en train de recoudre sa licorne et Harry calma la calme tout en regardant Cathy. Ça continua pendant 5min, et Dumbledore et Lupin arrivèrent enfin . Cathy demanda à Harry de continuer à calmer pendant qu'elle va tout expliquer

-Mmmmm, c'est très génant.. commenca dumbledore. Et tu sais qui a fait ça ?

-Non, et c'est bien dommage, il n'y a pas d'animal, ici, capable de faire ça surtout à un licorne !

-Bon, as-tu un endroit tranquille, pour ta licorne, il lui faut du calme et du repos. Demanda Lupin

-Oui oui, je crois, il y a un hangar, en plus je peut le voir à la fenêtre de ma chambre.

-Ammèna-la, continua Dumbledore, Harry va t'aider ! Et Lupin et l'Ordre nous allons faire une enquête

Et Harry et Cathy essayèrent d'emmener la licorne dans le hangar. Elle se laissa pas faire facilement. Ils mirent du temps pour l'ammener. Une fois que la licorne fut bien installé, Cathy ferma l'abri à clef pour que personne puissent déranger la licorne et qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuire.

-Tu crois que c'est.. demand Harry

-Lupin ? Non, je l'ai vu prendre ça potion.

-Et.... songea Harry

-Pas possible, tu l'aurais senti, et puis il y a Dumbledore! arrêta Cathy.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Harry

-J'en sais rien ! commenca à sangloter Cathy

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce que j'ai eu si peur, et puis c'est l'acumilation de beaucoup de choses !

-Viens pleures sur mon épaule. conseilla Harry.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Apparement, elle devais avoir refouler beaucoup de choses puisqu'elle se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots, en énormes sanglots (_la pauvre !!). _Harry comprenait, en quelque sorte, avoir d'énormes responsabilités, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, c'est très dur, surtout pour une adolescente.Il lui ditce qu'il vennait de pensait, ce qui la calma.

-Bon, je crois qu'il faut aller ce coucher ! dit-elle entre 2 sanglots.

Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Harry voulaient tous savoir mais elle lui répondit pas pour l'instant. Il n'insista pas. Et ils entrèrent tous les 2 au manoir. En haut de l'escalier Cathy partit du côté gauche et Harry celui de droite. Ron l'attendait :

-Alors ? demanda-t-il

-Alors quoi ? répondit Harry

-Ben, c'est qui ?

-On en sais rien, l'Ordre va faire une enquête.

-Et comment va la licorne ?

-Elle se repose.

-Quest-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

-Cathy s'est mis à pleurer après avoir mis la licorne en sécurité

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est l'acumilation de plusieurs choses, mais elle a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

-Bon… je crois qu'il est temps de se coucher, ma mère m'a dit qu'on allait se lever tôt.

Ils se couchèrent donc, mais Harry avait du mal, il repenser à cette journée originale, à Cathy aussi, il se demandait pourquoi avait-elle pleurer, surtout en face de lui, peut-être était-il digne de confiance, peut-être est-ce du à la dispute de son beau-père juste avant le repas. Tout ces questions lui tracacait. Mais il s'endormit 2h après s'étre couché.

* * *

**Bon voila c'est fini!! prochain chap, bientôt!!! Bye et bonne année en avance! **


	4. chapitre 4

**Bon, le voici, le voila, le chap4!! j'espère que ça vous plairas! Bonne lecture! **

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 4 : Cathy est dans la politique !**_

Mme Weasley réveilla Harry et Ron d'une voix douce : _(ça c'est vous qui décidez !)_

-Réveillez-vous, si vous voulez voir Cathy et Dumbledore au conseille de l'Ordre de Merlin !

-Cathy à l'Ordre de Merlin ?? s'interrogea Ron

-Vous en parlerez avec elle, allez, dépéchez-vous !!!

Il s'habillèrent vite, et allèrent petit-déjeuner. Harry eu une surpprise de taille : Olivier Dubois assis aux cotés de Cathy.

-Hey, Harry, comment vas-tu ? demand-t-il en aperçavant Harry et Ron

-Très surpris de te voir, mais je vais bien. Mais que fais-tu ici ? répondit Harry

-C'est mon cousin ! arriva Cathy Il est la parce que ….. Je peux ?

-Oui oui, vas-y ! confirma Dubois

-Ok, alors, je disais que ses parents sont en plein divorces. Et ils lui ont conseillé d'aller chez moi !! finit-elle avec un sourire des plus radieux.

-Remarque, je le regrette pas du tout, être chez ma cousine que je considère comme une sœur, c'est un honneur !! ajouta Oliver

-Oh, que c'est gentil !! Surtout venant de toi, mon cousin que je considère comme mon frère !!

Ce fut, donc, dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le petit-déjeuner se déroula. Ron en profita, aussi, pour Cathy interroger sur le fait qu'elle fasse parti de l'Ordre de Merlin . Elle explqiua que quand son grand-père luià tout léguer, il lui a aussi léguer ses résponsabilités, c'est-à-dire qu'avant qu'il disparaisse, il lui a nommé dauphine, et maintenant elle a droit à tout ses inconvénients. Et tout le monde se mirent à rire.

L'heure du départ allait sonné, quand Cathy regarda ce petit monde d'un air soucieux : « Comment va-t-on emmener tout le monde au conseil ? » Quand tout un coup un grand BANG fit sursauter tout le monde. Olivier regarda par la fenêtre et il vit un grand bus à 2 étages violet.

-A ce que je voit le magicobus est arrivé ! Allez en voiture tout le monde !! _(je sais je me répète !)_ On va arrivé en retard ! ordonna Dumbledore.

-Je sens que je voyage va être mouvementé ! se plaint Ron

-Je le crains. Confirma Hermione

C'est donc avec une pointe d'appréhension que notre trio montèrent dans ce bus assez spéciale. Le voyage fut court, mais il fut aussi très pénible. _(ben oui c'est le magicobus !)_ Chaque passagers eut droit à leur lot de chutes, de chocs contre la vitre ou sur le parquet du bus _(pauvres petits !)_ Ils arrivèrent donc devant un bâtiment, à Londres, c'est, apprement là que le conseille de l'Ordre de Merlin se déroulait. Tous étaient sécoués que ce soit du côté du cerveau ou du côté des organes digestifs _(même Dumbledore ?? oui cerveau même Dumbledore !)._

Ils entrèrent, donc (_j'adore ce mot !!), _dans ce bâtiment. L'intérieur avait des airs du ministère, un grand hall, des statues… Mais il avait moins de porte, 2 précisement. Sur l'une d'elle était marqué « entrèe des conseillers » et sur l'autre « entrée du public » . Dumbledore et Cathy emprintèrent la 1° porte, et les autres la seconde. La salle du conseille était assez grande. Une partie pour les conseillers (des sièges, en velour bleu et une estrade avec un pupitre) et une autre, plus petite pour le public (des chaises en bois). Il avait pas beaucoup de monde. Alors Harry et les autres s'asseyèrent au premier rang . Ils ttandèrent 10 min, quand Dumbledore fit son apparition suivit de Cathy, de Ombrage, et de 5 autres personnes dont Harry ne connaissait pas leur nom. Tout ce petit monde étaient habillés d'une robe de sorcier bleu et ils s'assayèrent sauf Dumbledore :

-Bienvenue, je suis ravie de vous revoir, cher coseillers et conseillères, ça faisait si longtemps ! commenca-t-il. Nous allons discuté d'un sujet certe…..délicat mais indispensable. Et oui, les détraqueurs ont rejoint le camp adversaire, c'est-à-dire celui de Lord Voldemort. Mademoiselle Winters _(c'est qui déjà ? c'est Cathy !! pff)_

Cathy se leva, et marche d'un pas ferme vers le pupitre :

-Merci Professeur Dumbledore ! C'est officiel, le Ministre de la magie vient de rendre officiel ce que NOUS nous savions, même si certains ne prèféraient pas y croire. Ces iniobles créatures viennent de quitter la prison d'Azkaban pour rejoindre le camp du mal. Mais il faut que je précise, les détraqueurs ont commencé a ce lasser du côté du bien. Je m'explique : vous vous rapelez au mois de mai, je crois, une dizaine de se sont évadés, et c'était des mangemorts!

-Avez-vous des preuves ? interpela un des conseillers

-Oh oui, j'en ai, Monsieur Holmors _(dsl j'ai eu du mal à le trouver !),_ et si je commencai à tout débaler il nous faudrai la journée entière !! Et je suis sùr que vous ne voulez pas ça !

-Certes, mais le Ministre a dit que…

-Oh Monsieur le Ministre a dit, je sais, il a déclaré que Sirius Black était un complice, mais avait-il des preuves, lui ?? Non, bien au contraire, et vous savez quand il a une idée dans la tête, c'est pire qu'une mule. dit-elle telle une comédienne sur les planches d'un théâtre. Et je vais même oser dire ce que je pense de Black, je pense qu'il est IN-NO-CENT !

-Ooohh !! comment peut-elle oser ??!! s'étonna une bonne partie de l'assemblée.

Harry s'étonna, aussi, de cette déclaration venant de Cathy, serait-elle au courant de toute l'histoire ?

La séance encore 2H, elle fut ponctuée de déclaration étonnante, d'exclamations… Bref elle fut très mouvementée.

Dumbledore et Cathy attendèrent Harry, Hermione, Ron et les autres, la première chose que Harry fit, c'était d'aller féliciter Cathy pour avoir défendu Sirius, elle lui répondu que Dumbledore, avant son arrivée _(celle de Harry_), et qu'elle trouvé pas normale de faire comme si il était coupable !

Et ils rentrèrent tous au manoir, à l'aide du magicobus, leretour fut aussi éprouvant que l'allée. Ils arrivèrent rempli de bleus ! _(ahah pauvres petits !! Mais Heu!! )_

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini!! bon prochain chap, quand je l'aurais taper (pas taper, taper, mais taper sur les touches du clavier!!) sur word!! c'est-à-dire..... attendais que je réfléchisse.... 2jours ! :-D**


	5. chapitre 5

**Bon, ben voila, voici le 5° chap. Je n'est pas eu de reviews concernant le 4° chap, je suis un peu déçu!! :-(. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vas vous plaire!! :-D**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Une papeès-midi inoubliable**_

Après le conseil, et aussi par la même occasion, rentré au manoir, tout ce petit monde mangèrent _(wooow ! l'info qui tue !!)._ Ensuite, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Olivier et Cathy s'étaient réunnis dans le jardin, sous un soleil radieux pour discuter :

-Eh Cathy ! interpela Olivier. Tu te souviens quand tu as failli rendre fou Grand-père ??

-Attends ! réflichit-elle. AAHHH !! oui !!! C'est une sacrée histoire !!

-Racontez-nous ! demanda Hermione

-Ok. dit Olivier. Cathy avait 5-6 ans et toute la famille s'était réunnie pendant 10 jours pour le ….. 3° ou 4° de ta mère ?

-Heu….. 3° je crois. répondit Cathy

-Elle s'est marriée combien de fois ? demanda Ginny

-6 fois en comptant mon beau-père actuel. Répondit Cathy

-Bon…commenca Olivier, c'était donc pour le 3° mariage de sa mère, et il manquait quelque ingrédients pour le gâteau. Et grand-père décida d'aller les chercher à l'épicerie du coin…

-Qui d'ailleurs n'existe plus. ajouta Cathy.

-J'allais le dire, tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche ! rigola Olivier. J'en était où ? Ah oui, il allait à l'épicerie du coin qui d'aillieurs n'existe plus. Mais Cathy et moi, on ne voulait pas le laisser aller seul. Après de longs regards de chiens battus, il céda enfin. Ensuite après avoir acheter ce qu'il fallat. Cathy a eu une pultion !

-Ah bon ? demada Fred

-Quel genre ? poursuiva George.

-Du genre d'aller par ici, par la ! répondit Cathy

-Ce qui énerva prodigieusement Grand-père ! ajouta Olivier. Et il prit sa baguette et lanca de multiples sorts, plus farfelus, les uns que les autres, pour arrêter Cathy. Ça dura pendant 20 min, quand il eu l'idée de faire la voix forte. « Cathy, arrête tout de suite, sinon je te transforme en dindon !! »

Tout le monde se mirent à rire devant cette imitation de grosse voix.

-Elle s'arrêta net. poursuiva Olivier. si vous aviez vu sa tête qu'elle avait faite. C'était un mélange de peur et d'étonnement. Ensuite, il s'approcha d'elle, puis il la pris comme un gros sac à patates.

-ça veux dire quoi ça ? demanda Cathy. J'était grosse, c'est ça ?

-Non, pas du tout !! pff Bon, Cathy était tenu comme un sac à patates. Et elle garda cette position jusqu'au manoir. Je peux vous dire qu'après elle n'a plus bouger d'un poil pendant tout le mariage et même après !

-Non mais c'est vrai. commenca Cathy à la fin du fou rire générale. Imaginez un grand-père super sympa et aimant rire et que d'un coup il crie en faisant les gros yeux ! Il a de quoi avoir peur.

L'après-midi continua encore danscette lancée. Tout le monde (dsl je trouve pas de synnonymes) raconta une anecdote. Ron sur l'Egypte, ses frères jumaux sur lui-même bébé. Hermione sur ses parents , Ginny sur un des cours d'Histoire de la magie . Et Harry avec son incontournable Tante Marge.

Mais vers 17H, Nathalia, l'elfe de maison appartenant à Cathy vint prévenir de l'arrivée de la mère de se maîtresse. Cathy se leva d'un bond et courrut à la rencontre de sa mère, suivit du reste du groupe. Dès qu'elle la vit _(sa mère),_ elle lui sauta au cou :

-Ah ma fille, je suis heureuse de te voir ! dit sa mère

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle. Comment s'est passé ton voyage en Irlande ?

-Magnifique, c'est un pays splendide ! Il fadrais que je vous y emmène un jour.

D'ailleurs je vous ai apporté des cadeaux à toi et à tout le monde.

Elle fouilla dans ses sacs et sortit un paquet

« Tiens c'est pour toi, ma puce. dit-elle en donnant le caeau à sa fille. »

Cathy prit le paquet et arracha le papier cedeau. C'était une poupée en porcelaine habillé de la tenue traditionnel irlandaise.

-Oh ! elle est magnifique, merci maman. remercia Cathy en la embrassant.

-Ah Olivier, j'ai pensé à toi !

-Oh ! Fallait pas Tante Amanda ! dit-il en déballant son cadeau. Oh ! C'est magnique, la tenue officiel de l'équipe irlandaise de Quidditch.

-Ah Harry, Ron, Hermione, et les autres ! Vu que je vous connaissais pas assez, je vous ai acheté ceci.

-Merci……commenca Harry

-Oh appelle-moi Amanda. Finit-elle

Harry ouvrit son cadeau, c'était un assortiemnt de chocolats _(mmmm !!! ça donne faim !!)_

-Je peux ? demanda Cathy

-Heu oui, c'est ta mère qui l'a acheté ! répondit Harry

-Oui,m ias c'est à toi ! ajouta-t-elle. Humm de la pralinée, j'en rafole !

Dés qu'elle eu finit sa phrase et par la même occasion, son chocolat, elle sussura à l'oreille : « Après le dîner, attends-moi, je vais te dire ce que tu dois savoir » Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle lanca un regard rempli de désir et de malice. Harry fut rempli _( ??? oui, oh lala c'est une image, cerveau !!)_ d'une envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus la quitter. Mais il fut remit à la réalité à cause Ron qui le regardait en ce demandant à quoi il pouvait penser.

2H plus tard, le dîner fut servi. Amanda, la mère de Cathy, raconta son voyage. Harry ne fut paqs énormemment passionné par ce récit, bien au contraire, il se demandait ce que Cathy allait lui dire.

La fin du dînner arriva. Comme prévu, Harry attandait Cathy, quand il fut tiré en arrière. C'était elle, elle l'emmena dans une pièce loin du brouha. Elle le plaqua contre un des murs de la pièce et le regarda dans les yeux !

-Tu me laisses parler et tu ne bonches pas. Commenca-t-elle. Ok ?

-Ok ! confirma Harry qui la egardait aussi dans les yeux.

-Bon alors pour hier je vais t'expliquer, c'est à cause de mon beau-père, il…..enfin….tu as entendu notre conversation hier avant le repas. Et ben c'est comme ça, pratiquement tout les jours, et c'est pire quand ma mère n'est pas la !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un mangemort, il prétend qu'il a rompu les liens mais je sais que c'est pas vrai. Et puis, il me déteste, parce que c'est moi qui commande et qu'il a auxon droit, je le laisse pas parler.

-Ok mais tu es sùr qu'il n'y a que ça ?

-Non, tu sauras le reste plus tard, la j'ai pas trop le temps, Nathalia va me chercher parce que ma mère doit me parler.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Après qu'elle eu finit son explication, un long silence s'installa et Cathy laissa son étreinte. Harry en profita pour changer la donne, elle se retrouva contre le mur. Dans leurs yeux, on pouvais lire du désir, un désir d'aller plus loin que de ce regarder dansles yeux sans rien faire _(oooouuuhhhh !! mais arrête!!),_ c'était presque palpable ! Leur lèvres se rapprochèrent pour se rencontrer pour former un baiser langoureux comme Harry n'avait jamais eu _(il n'ne a eu qu'un seul, et encore !!),_ ses mains sur les hanches de Cathy, celles de Caty sur la nuque de Harry. Mais Nathalia vint rompre se moment intense (ça c'est toi qui le dit ! mais taie-toi)

-Votre mère vous appele, senora Cathy. Dit-elle

-Dites-lui que j'arrive.

-Si, senora !

Cathy repoussa, en douceur Harry.Et elle dit, tout en lui carrasnat sa joue _(pas la sienne celle de Harry !) :_

-Tu embrasses comme un dieu !

-Et toi tu as des lévres extrémement douces. ajouta-t-il.

Et ils se quittèrent avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cathy partit la première et Harry resta encoe 2 min pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ensuite, il décida de remonté dans sa chambre, au passage, il rencontre Cathy qui avait toujours son sourire, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-Mais où était-tu passé ? ironisa Ron. Je commencais à m'inquiéter.

-Je discutais avec Cathy !

-Et tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Bon.. alors !?

-Elle m'a parlé de son beau-père du fait qu'il soit mangemorts, des trucs dans ce genre.

-Moué. Et… ??

-on s'est embrassé.

-Non ?

-Si !

-Non ?

-Si ! et d'ailleurs c'est mieux que d'embrasser Chang

-Et ben… Bon je vais aller me coucher, bonne uit

-Ok moi aussi, bonne nuit ! finit Harry

* * *

**Voila c'est fini, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus, vous pensez pas??? **

**Bon:** hisoka69, **j'ai enfin trouver, pour autoriser les reviewers anonymes!!**

**Prochain chapitre dans une semaine!!**


	6. chapitre 6

**Voila, le 6° chapitre est arrivé!!! bonne lecture!**_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Chasse à l'homme :**_

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla heureux, très heureux, d'ailleurs, il ne s'est pas encore remis de la conversation avec Cathy. Il descendit avec Ron, il avait l tête dans le cl _(dsl, je censure !! :-s_). Cathy, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà dans la salle à manger. Cathy, dès qu'elle les aperçut, lui adressa un sourire des plus radieux à Harry qui lui réponda de la même façon. Ensuite, ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, et Olivier et Amanda _(c'est ??? … La mère de Cathy !!)_ arrivèrent pour petit déjeuner.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Harry remarqua que les membres de l'Ordre du phénix n'étaient pas venu pour pendre leur p'tit déjeuner. Ils quittèrent la salle à manger, quand Mme Weasley arriva :

«Je viens vous prévenir que l'Ordre ne sera pas la pendant 3-4 jours, mais moi je vais rester ici quand même, pour vous surveiller. »

Ron demanda pourquoi, elle lui répondit que c' était une affaire à résoudre au 12 square Grimmaurd. Et que c'était pas la peine d'insister, elle ne dirai rien de plus.

Lui et Harry montèrent dans leur chambre pour faire une partie d'échecs façon sorciers _(J'adore ce jeu !! Humm cerveau…. J'ai pas demandé ton avis)_ et d'y passer le reste de la matinée. 1H plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à leur porte, c'était Cathy et Hermione :

-Vous voulez faire une promenade à la forêt ? demanda Cathy.

-Heu, mmff.. bafouilla Ron

-Oui, je veux bien ! répondit Harry.

-Super ! s'écria Hermione. Alors Ron ?

-Ben je vais pas rester tout seul, tu es dingue !!!

-Ok, bon allez dehord, je vais aller chercher Fre, George, Olivier et Ginny. Dit Cathy.

Ils allèrent, dehors pour attendre qui était parti chercher les autres _(ça vous la savez !_!). Elle revint 5min plus tard, avec Olivier et Ginny.

-Bon, Frad et George ?? demanda Ron

-Ils n'ont pas voulu venir, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient des trucs à faire. répondit Cathy. Bon, alors ….Hermoine

-Oui alors, Cathy et moi, nous avons eu l'idée de faire…… une chasse à l'homme.

-Une chasse à l'homme ???? demanda, intrigué, Harry.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas c'est pas méchant, c'est juste un jeu comme ça, pour s'amuser et s'occuper. Le but est d'attraper l'équipe adverce en un minimum de temps. Mais il faut surtout pas utiliser vos baguettes.

-Moué…..bon hésita Ron.

-Mais, c'est super !! S'entousiasma Olivier

-Super, bon alors on est…… 6, ok 3 filles et 3 mecs, 2 équipes, une de filles et une autre de mecs. remarqua Cathy. On peut commecer la partie ??,

-Oui !!! s'exclamèrent les autres.

Harry était heureux, de cette idée, il se disait que peut être, il allait parler de ce qui c'est passé la veille à Cathy !

-Bon, alors, nous avons jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner ! 3……2……1……GO !!!!

Et tous courèrent dans la forêt, Rob se chargea de Hermione _(comme par hazard !),_ Olivier de Ginny, et Harry de Cathy _(pfff !! Oh c'est bon c'est moi l'auteur)_. Il, suuivit, donc, Cathy, discrétement, attendant le moment propice pour l'attraper. Quand, elle décida de s'arrêter pour regarder les alentours. Harry lui tomb dessus comme par enchantement !!

-Mais heu !!! rochigna-t-elle en voyant Harry

-Je t'ai eu !! lui répondit-il.

-Oui, je voie ça !

-Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

-Ah ?? De quoi ?

-De ça ! dit Harry en faisant un baiser Cathy

-Ah oui, je voie !! C'est que ce genre de trucs fait rendre la mémoire ! Bon….

-T'es superbe !!

-Oui, je sais, je sais !! Merci. Et toi aussi

-Voilà, tu dois te douter que j'ai apprècier particulièrement le baiser d'hier soir…

-Oui, j'ai vu ça grâce à ta tête !

-…Et je me demandais si on pouvais aller plus loin, tu vois, être comme un couple, bon c'est vrai, on se connaît pas assez, peut être, mais tu me fais un effet bizarre difficile à décrire. (_c'est pas filles qui disent ce genre de trucs, la !! Oh mais laisse, de quoi je me mèle !!)_

Elle repoussa Harry, avec un air dramatique qui disait qui vaille, elle s'asseya et lui fit signe de s'approcher :

-Moi aussi, je t'adore, et moi je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, et ça, ça dure depuis pas mal de temps déjà, et si tu veux savoit depuis que je t'ai vu lutter contre un MaGyar à pointes lors de ontre 4° année. Et moi aussi je voudrais qu'on aille plus moin, mais, il y a tant de choses que tu sais pas sur moi et en plus ça risque d'être dangeureux si on expose trop nos sentiments.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben, comme tu sais mon beau-père, Jean, est un mangemort qui n'a pas du tout coupé TOUS les liens avec Voldemort. Et d'ailleurs, je suis sùr et certaine qu'il lui divulgue des choses sur moi. ET si il apprend que nous sortons ensemble, Voldemort va ce servir de ça pour te pièger ou même moi !

-Je comprend pas, pour quoi toi ??

-Ben…Bon tant pis, je vais quand même te le dire, ça te conserne aussi. Mais normalement, on ne doit pas être au courant que ce soit toi ou moi, donc, PAS UN MOT !

-D'accord

-Alors, voilà, j'ai dans ma mémoire la plus profonde, une sorte de prophétie, qui parle d'un moyen de tuer le seignuer des ténèbres ou l'enfant qu'il a marqué comme son propre fils, c'est d'après ce que j'ai dit.

-Ben, je voie pas le problème !

-Ben pourtant il n'en a un, c'est mon âme ou un truc dans ce genre, donc je dois… mo…. mourir !

-Oh désolée ! dit Harry d'un air grave. Mais je veux pas te perdre !

-Moi non plus, je veux pas mourir, mais si c'est la seule solution….

Harry prit Cathy dans ses bras, il lui dit qu'elle allait pas mourir, que de toute façon il n'en a d'autre et puis il serai la pour la protéger. Ensuite il resptèrent la, tranquille dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quand :

-Mais lache-moi, RON !!!!!! cria une voix féminine

-Ah pas du tout, tu es bien là ! s'écria-t-il

Il apparut avec Hermoine tenu comme un sac à patates, Harry se rendit compte que le keu n'était pas terminé et qu'il fallait quand même continuer. Il prit Cathy de la même façon que Ron avec Hermoine.

-Mais, qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda-t-elle

-Ben je croyais qu'on faisait une chasse à l'homme ? répondit Harry

-Ahah très drole !! Bon tu vas me lacher ??

-Pas avant qu'on soit sorti de la forêt !

-Pff ! Les hommes ! crièrent les filles en cœur _(dsl pour les lecteurs masculines mais je suis du même avis qu'elle ! :-P)_

Ron et Harry métèrent 30min pour traverser la forêt avec les filles sur leurs dos. Une fois fait, il déposèrent leur prises Cathy et Hermione étaient décoiffées et très très énervées :

-Vous…Vous…. Bafouilla Hermoine en essayant de se recoiffer (r_emarque ça sert à rien ! Mais tais-toi)_

-….étes TOUS les 2 de gros imbéciles ! continua Cathy.

-Bon alors, nous avons mi combien de temps ? demanda Ron.

-Le jeu n'est pas fini, il faut attendre Olivier et Ginny. Répondit Cathy.

-Oh, t'inquiètes pas, on arrive. dit une voix lointaine.

C'était celle d'Olivier, il portait Ginny sur son dos, elle était rouge et souriante.

-Qu'est-cer qu'il s'est passé ? demanda, tout à coup inquiet, Ron.

-Oh mais rien ! répondit Ginny

-Je l'ai fait courir, la pauvre ! ajouta Olivier en la posant.

-Bon vous étes content, vous avez gagné ? demanda Hermione.

-OH OUI ! répondirent les garçons en cœur mort de rire.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron une fosi remit de son fou rire.

-ET si on leur faisait un gage ?? suggéra Olivier

-UN GAGE ? s'étonnèrent les filles

-Oui un gage, et d'ailleurs on va se retirer pour dépattre de votre sort ! ajouta Harry.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les garçons se mirent en cercle et à part pour pas que les filles les entendent :

-Bon, alors, il faut trouver quelque chose de vache. Suggéra Olivier

-Oui mais quoi ? demanda Ron

-Ben, elle peuvent nous servir d'esclaves pendant 24H ? ajouta Harry

-Ouais ! En plus, Cathy va être rogne ! s'entousiasma Olivier. On va s'éclater

Une fois trouver les règles de ce gage, il s'approchèrent des filles pour leur dévoiler la surprise :

-Bon Harry

-Grrr, vous nous allez nous dire avant que je m'énerve ! s'énerva Hermione _(ça on avait remarquer)_

-Et si c'est une idée stupide du genre vous servir d'esclaves pendant 24H, c'est même pas la peine ! ajouta Ginny

-Oh comment tu as deviné ? demanda Ron. C'est même pas drôle !

-Oh NON !!!! crièrent les filles

-Oh SI !!! crièrent aussi les garçons

….

* * *

**Voila, c'est terminé, j'ai laissé .... car ce n'est pas vraiment terminé.**

**Maintenant passons aux reviews:**

hisoka **a écrit:**1 chapitre merveilleu !! g hate de lire la suite !

**ET moi je dis: Merci beaucoup!! ça me donne envie de continuer!**

radolphus **a écrit:** c bien comme fic !! c domage qu'il ni y pas plus de review !! salut!

**Et moi je dis: Merci encore, et pour les review j'y peux rien, je pourrais mettre des review comme ça mais ça ce fait pas!! lol non je plaisante!**


	7. chapitre 7

**Voici le 7° chap!! Merci pour les reviews!! j'en ferai l'ananlyse après!!! Bonne lecture!**_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 7 : Une journée d'esclavage :

-Bon voici les conditions : commenca Olivier

-Premièrement, continua Ron, vous allez nous servir à partir de la fin du déjeuner _(C'est français ça ??),_ jusqu'à demain 18H.

-Quoi ?? demanda Cathy. C'est n'importe quoi !

-Deuxièmement, continua Oliver comme si de rien n'était.IN-TER-DIC-TION de discuter les ordres !

-Pff ! rochigna Ginny

-Et troisièmement, finit Harry, vous appartenez à UNE personne, c'est-à-dire un de nous trois, et IN-TER-DIC-TION d'aller voir les autres !

-Oh c'est pas vrai !! ajouta Hermione

-Je sens qu'on va le payer après. chuchota Ron à Harry

-Je le sens aussi. ajouta-t-il.

Une heure après, le déjeuner fut servi, les filles n'avaient pas retrouver le sourire et n'avaient, non plus, lâcher leur regards noir rempli de colère et de rancueur. Il dura à peine 20min. Dès qu'il fut fini, les filles courèrent dans leurs chambres. Mais pas assez vites pour les garçons qu'ils attrapèrent :

-Ahah, vous comptiez aller où comme ça ? demanda Olivier

-Mais lâche-moi ! ordonna Cathy.

-Non pas tout de suite, il faut que vous sachiez à qui vous appartenée. ajouta-t-il

-On croirais qu'on est du bétail ! contesta Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Bon grouillez-vous qu'on en finisse ! s'énerva Cathy

-Ok, ok, Hermione avec moi ! dit Ron

-Ginny……chantona Olivier avec un sourire moqueur. Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire souffir !

-Bon, il reste plus que toi et moi ! remarque Cathy

-Ouais, et tu vas commencer dès maintenant ! ordonna Harry

-Quoi ???

-Oui…heu….Tu vas me dire TOUS tes secrets !

-Heu..non, je peux pas, c'est trop trop ….enfin, je peux pas !!

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas tous de suite en tous cas !

-Bon, tant pis… emmène-moi dans ta chambre !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé !

Elle l'emmena au deuxième étage avec une certaine apréhension _(tu m'étonne, 3-4 jours qu'il est la et il veux déjà aller dans sa chambre !!)_, vers la porte situé au fond du couloir. Elle l'ouvrit, et Harry découvrit une grande pièce avec un lit à 2 places, une grande armoire, « un peu suspecte » pensa-t-il, une bibliothèque rempli de livres _(n'oublions-pas qu'elle a rencontré Hermione à la bibliothèque de Poudlard)_, un bureau où était entreposé ses affaires de cours, une étagère rempli de bibelots de tous genre. Et tous ces meubles étaient en chêne massif. Les murs étaient peint d'une couleur chaude qui faisait chaud au cœur. Il pouvait voir aussi de nombreuse photos :

-C'est qui sur toutes ses photos ? demanda-t-il.

-Alors… commenca Cathy. Sur celle-ci, c'est moi chez mes grand-parents moldus à Paris, c'est où il habite.

-Ton père est français ?

-Oui, et je me demande bien comment il a rencontré ma mère.

-Et celle-ci c'est qui ?

-Ah là c'est mon père avec sa femme et ma belle-sœur qui est toute mimi, elle va avoir 2 ans dans quelques jours.

-Bon, et celle-ci ?

-C'est ma préféré, c'est moi avec ma mère, mon père, mon grand-père, et Olivier.

Après la présentation, des 18 photos, Cathy et Harry s'asseyèrent sur le lit. Et un long et lourd silence s'installa, qui fut rompu par Cathy :

-Parle-moi de toi !

-Eh c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! Et puis tu sais tous sur moi ! Je suppose.

-Eh ben, fugures-toi que non ! C'est vrai Dumbledore m'a dit certaines choses… l'essentiel, mais j'ai un énorme défaut, je suis très très très curieuse !!! Alors…….. Parle-moi de Sirius, tu m'as l'air admirant envers lui !

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est mon parain, et il a connu mon père tout comme Lupin, mais il le considéré comme son frère, un frère qu'il n'a jamais eu, en quelque sorte. Et puis c'est une personne de courageuse toujours la pour sauver ceux qu'il aime, enfin, tu vois j'ai l'impression, d'avoir perdu une partie de moi quand… quand….

Harry n'arrivait pas à dire la « chose », il l'avait eu un tel choc quand il l'a vu tombé, sans jamais revenir, et puis il n'en jamais parlé vraiment avec des détails, à une fille en plus ! Tandis que Cathy le regardait d'un air de compation, il avait l'imrpession qu'elle le comprenait.

-Je te comprend. dit-t-elle en lui prenant la main d'Harry. J'ai perdu mon grand-père à peu près dans les même circonstances.

-Racontes-moi !

-Ben, en fait, il faisait sa pour me protéger, des mangemorts, tu sais l'histoire de la prophétie, et ben, il en a un qui a lancé le sort de ..de ..la mort, enfin tu sais lequel, et mon grand-père l'a pris de plein fouet mais je comprend pas ! Parce qu'il respirait encore quand je l'ai quitté et que tout était terminé, bon ben voilà quoi.

-Je suis surpris ! dit Harry après réflexion. Tu en parles comme si ça c'est passé il y a des années !

-Heu ça c'est passé il y a 5 mois, 2 semaines et 3 jours et …. Enfin, c'est Dumbledore, qui m'as énormement soutenu après mes parents, bien sùr.

Un deuxième long silence, s'installa, Cathy et Harry se regardèrent avec une certaine gène, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi _(et nous non plus !!)_, mais Hermione apparut pour nuire à cette sensation :

-Je vais…je vais bafouilla-t-elle

-Tu vas quoi ? demanda Cathy

-Il veux que je lui nettoie les pieds !

-Ben quoi ? demanda Harry

-Ben il sont DE-GUE-LA-SSE !! expliqua, en douceur _(c'est de l'ironie),_ Hermione

-Hermione chérieeeeeee !! cria une voix lointaine

-Ah mon dieu !!! c'est lui ! paniqua Hermione. Je t'en supplie Carthy, cache- moi !

-Va dan l'armoire !

-Eh, normalement… commenca Harry

-Ne comemnce pas ! coupa Cathy.

De justesse Cathy arriva à enfermer Hermione dans l'armoire quand Ron fit une apparition théâtrale, tellement théâtrale, qu'elle fit sursauté Harry et Cathy.

-Elle est où ? demanda-t-il

-Qui ça ? demada, aussi, Cathy

-Ahah ça marche pas avec moi ! rétroqua-t-il. JE SAIS QU'ELLE LA !

-Mais qui ça ? intervient Harry

-Olala Hermione !

-Aaahhh Hermione ! joua Cathy. Ben elle était la il y a 22min, tu l'as manqué de peu ! Je lui ai conseillé d'aller au grenier.

-Menteuse ! coupa Ron. Ouvre ton armoire.

-D'accord ! confirma Cathy en faisant un clin d'œil discret à harry qui ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et à la surprise générale Hermione n'y était pas. Ron, déçu, parti faire un tour au greneir.

-Elle est passé où ? demanda, intriguet Harry.

-He t'inquiètes pas, c'est un passage secrets, suis-moi

Harry suivit, donc, Cathy dans cette armoire spéciale, elle poussa ses robes accrochées et poussa la porte, qui était aussi le fond le l'armoire. Un chemin sombre qui ressemblait étrngement à celui de la cabane hurlante. Au fond de ce couloir,n il avait une porte , ouverte, qui menait dans une grande rempli de bouquins, de fioles, des animaux ampillés..

-Tes bouquins sont magnifiques ! s'étonna Hermione en voyant le « couple » arrivé

-Je sais ! répondit , flattée Cathy. Ils appartenaient à mon grand-père.

-Et puis, ce sont d'excellents ouvrages ! ajouta-t-elle

-Je sais.

-Je peux t'en…

Hermione ne put fnir sa phrase que Ron apparut en grande pompe :

-Ahah !! dit-il avec une pointe de folie. Te voilà, enfin, ma petite esclave.

-Non, je t'en supplie !! Pas tes pieds ! supplia Hermione

-Olala, si on peut plus rigoler ! prosteta Ron

-Alors, que veux-tu que je fasses ? demandad-t-elle

-Embrasses-moi !

-Quoi ??? s'étonna Hermione, Harry et Hermione.

Cette révélation fut l'effet du'une bombe, Cathy, Harry et sur tout Hermione en tombèrent de stupeur !! _(tomber comme tomber ?? oui du verbe tomber, se casser la figure !!)_

-Oh ! Je rigole, c'est une blague !! réctifia Ron

-OUF !! j'ai eu peur pour Hermione ! dit Cathy avec une soupire à peine moqueur.

-Bon … réflichit Ron. Vas me préparer un sandwitch !

-….

-S'IL TE PLAIT !

-Oui maître ! dit Hermione avec un sourire qui ce voulait sadique.

Hermione quitta le passge secret suivit de Ron. Ensuite Harry et Cathy firent de même :

-Bon si je joue pas le jeu se sera pas drôle ! commenca-t-il

-Attention ! Harry ! menaca Cathy

-Je vais t'attendre dans la salle à manger et tu vas me faire des muffins _(pas sùr que ça s'écrit comme ça !)._

-Des muffons ?? Non, je vais de te faire des crêpes, c'est une recette française, que je réussis assez bien ! Et tu vas voir c'est trop bon !

Et Cathy partit en direction de la cuisine, suivit d'harry. Une fois arrivé à la porte Cathy la claqua au nez de ce dernier. La seule chose qu'il put voir c'est Hermione et Ginny pas heureuses du tout. Un peu véxé, Harry alla dans la salle à manger où était déjà olivier et Ron. Ils avaient pas l'air réjouis :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il

-On a été trop loin ! répondit Ron

-Trop loin ! Elles vont se venger ! ajouta Olivier. Et Cathy dans leur camp, ça risque d'être chaud !

-Comment ça trop loin ? demanda Harry

-Ben, moi tu es au courant et je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle le prend comme ça !! dit Ron

-Moi, j'ai abusé de la gentillesse de Ginny. commenca Olivier. Je lui ai demandé de me faire un thé et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il manquait quelque chose et ça 10 fois ! Et toi Harry ?

-Ben moi, rien. Ah si je lui ai demandé de m'ammaner dans sa chambre, et ensuite il a eu l'histoire avec Ron et Hermione, puis je lui ai dmeandé de me faire des muffins , et elle a dit qu'elle allait me faire des crêpes !

-Ah oui, elle les fait très bien, tu vas voir ! ajouta Olivier

-Eh Harry ! interpela Ron. Promet- nous que tu vas nous soutenir ! Que tu vas subir la vengeance avec NOUS !!!

-Heu…. réfléchit Harry. Ouais !

-Merci beaucoup ! s'écrièrent Ron et Olivier

Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione apparut, avec un air qui se voulait méchant, mai très méchant, et posa avec force le sandwitch que Ron avait commandé, elle l'avait posé avec tellement de force qu'il explosa à la figure du futur mangeur. Ensuite, surgit Ginny, avec une tasse de thé qu'elle fit léviter avec un sort, et celle-ci tomba sur la tête d'Olivier.

-Heu Ginny ? osa demander Harry. Est-ce que tu peux demander à Cathy de venir me voir ?

-Pas question ! répondit-elle. C'est toi qui va la voir ! Non mais oh !

Harry, surpris par la réaction de celle-ci, alla à la cuisine, suivit de très près de Ron et d'Olivier, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et la découvrit vide. Elle était grande avec des meubles de cuisine _(logique ma direz vous)_ partout, une gazinière, un four à bois… et une porte entrouverte qui menait à l'extérieur :

-C'est bizarre elles sont pas là ! s'étonna Ron

-Regarde, la porte est ouverte, elles sont dans la jardin ! contasta olivier

Ils sortirent, et effectivment, les filles étaient dehors en train de rigoler. Dès qu'elles virent les garçons s'approchaient, ells s'arrêtèrent de rire et reprirent leur air autoritaire :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Cathy. Une Boisson ? Un massage ? ou autre chose ?

-Un massage ne serai pas de refus ! dit Ron

-Humm humm ! coupa Harry. On est venu pour vous faire excuses individuellement.

….

* * *

**Voila c'est fini!!**

hisoka **a écrit:** trs bon chapitre !! mais stp ne fait pas mourire cathy !!

**Moi je dis: si je te dis su oui ou non, la surprise ne serai plus une surprise!!**

radolphus **a écrit: **g bien aim ce chapitre !! g hate de savoir 1 pru sur cathy !!

**Moi je dis: t'inquiètes pas tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitres**

jamesie **a écrit:** je viens de terminer ta fic et je la trouve bien!!meme si je n'es pa tou compris sur cette nouvelle prophetie !!

**Moi je dis: alors Cathy a dans sa mémoire la plus profondeune prophétie qui aidera, dans le bon sens (c-a-d pour le bien), Harry, et dans le mauvais sens (c-a-d pour le mal) Voldemort! J'espère que tu as compris sinon di le!! ;-)**

lord voldy **a écrit:** pas mal comme fic !!je suis impatien de connaitre la suite !!elle est plutot mysterieuse cathy mais je l'aime bien !! elle forme 1 bo couple avec harry !!

**Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai quel est mystérieuse! mais elle le sera moins à la fin de mon histoire! Merci c'est qu'il forme un bu couple!!**


	8. chapitre8

**Désolée si j'ai mi du temps à mettre ce chap en ligne! mais j'ai été très occupé! alors le voici, enfi, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! BONNE LECTURE**_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Vengeances :**_

Donc, vous voulez faire des excuses ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, c'est ça, et personnellement en plus ! ajouta Ron.

Ok, à une seule condition ! dit Ginny. Qu'on se venge à NOTRE façon !

Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les garçons.

Mais Harry ! interpela Cathy. Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter, tu m'as rien fait de mal !

Oui, mais…. commenca-t-il. J'ai fait une promesse !

GENIALE ! s'écria Cathy. Heu désolée !

Bon alors, laissons les excuses. commenca Hermione. Nous allons vous dévoiler la vengeance !

Attendez ! dit Ron. Je me prépare psycologiquement !…Voilà, c'est bon.

Tu le dis Cathy ? demanda Hermione

Non ! Je laisse le plaisir à Ginny ! répondit la concernée.

Ok ! je vais le dire !….On ….vas vous …..habiller… maquiller… en FILLE !

Mais vous étes pas bien ! s'écrièrent les garçons

Oh ! Mais c'est pas tout ! Vous allez défilés devant TOUTES les personnes présentes au manoir ! ajouta Cathy.

Vous étes des dingues !

Ron ! Arrête de te plaindre et suis-moi ! Je vais commencer ta transformation ! ordonna Hermione.

Olivier ! chantonna Ginny . Allez viens, je vais essayer de ne pas te rendre trop ridicule !

Harry, viens ! Je t'emmène dans ma chambre. Vu que tu as promis à tes potes de les suivre…

J'ai compris Cathy, on y va ! coupa-t-il.

Il suivit Cathy dans sa chambre. Elle le fit asseoir pendant qu'elle choisissait une robe pour lui. Après cinq minutes interminables, selon Harry, Cathy sortit une longue robe. Elle était vert émeraude, à fines bretelles. Elle lui demanda, ou plutôt ordonna, de la mettre. Un peu embarassé de se changer devant le regard d'un noir profond, et amusé de celle-ci, il l'a mis et à la surprise de Cathy, elle allait très bien à Harry :

Tu sais que tu as des jambes magnifiques ! se marra Cathy

C'est ça marre-toi !

Bon assis-toi, on va passer au maquillage

Quoi ?

J'ai dit AS-SIS

Elle sortit une palette de far à paupières de toutes les couleurs ; des rouges à lèvres, allant du rouge intense au brillant à lèvres tranparent ; des pinceaux de tous genres ; …Elle commenca par les yeux, elle choisit un far à paupières vert clait, assortissant aux yeux d'un vert indéfinissables et à la robe d'Harry, d'après Cathy, elle s'approcha tellement près du visage de celui-ci qu'il aurait pu embasser ses lèvres sans bouger. Puis elle passa au mascara, elle en choisit un qui recourbe les cils et les allonge.

« Tu as des cils très longs, ce qui me facilite ma tâche » dit-elle e, s'approchant aussi près que précédemment.

Après les yeux, elle s'attaqua aux lèvres de Harry, elle se décida pour un rouges à lèvres rose pamplemouse, le déposa délicatement. Ensuite, elle s'attaqua aux cheveux qu'elle laissa tomber très vite sous prétexte que même avec un seau de dix litres de gel, ils ne tiendraient pas.

Mmm, tu sais que tu es un canon comme ça ! plaisanta Cathy

Ah ah, très dr….

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Harry ne put finir sa phrase _(ça on l'avait remarqué_) qu'un mélange de fille et de garçon roux, déboula dans la chambre.

Elle veut… Elle.. boufouilla-t-il

BonjourMademoiselle ou Monsieur, je sais pas ! demanda Cathy en explosant de rire devant la tête de ce qui ressemblait à Ron.

Vas-y marre-toi , mais je t'en supplie ! Cache-moi, elle veux m'épiler les jambes.

Ah ah ! Quoi ? demanda Cathy qui avait du mal à se remettre de son fou rire. Qui ça, déjà ? ajouta-t-elle comme si elle ne savait pas qui la personne en question.

Mais Hermione ! Olala, je t'en supplie ! supplia-t-il. _(comme si on avait pas compris !)_

AH NON ! Tu le mérite ! Allez dehors, si tu veux pas que ma baguette se charge de ton cas !

Et toi ? Tu dis rien ? demanda Ron à son ami

Ben….heu…. commenca Harry en ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ben, en fait, si je dis quelque chose, je risque gros !

Ron chérieeeeeeeeeeeee ! s'écria une voix féminine.

Ah, je crois que Hermione t'appelle ! dit Cathy

Grrrr ! grogna Ron en s'en allant

Bon alors..commenca Cathy. Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Lève-toi, s'il te plaît.

Harry se leva et regarda Cathy d'un air inquiet, elle le dévisagea de la tête au pied. Puis, elle fouilla dans un tirroir de son armoire, et elle sortit…. Un soutien-gorge ?

Met-ça ! ordonna-t-elle avec un regard diaboliquement diabolique.

ça ? mais tu es dingue ou quoi ?

Non, juste perfectionniste ! Allez, met-ça, ensuite, on mettra du rembourage !

étonné de ce que demandait Cathy, il se retourna et mit le soutien-gorge. Il était bleu en dentelle, presque transparent. Il se rendit compte, aussi, que les bonnets _(s'cusez, j'utilise les termes scientifique des soutif ! lol)_ étaient énormes :

Heu, c'est à toi ce soutien-gorge ? demanda-t-il à Cathy, une fois retourné.

Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu sais pas ! rétroqua-t-elle. Tiens, met-ça dans les bonnets, ce sont des mouchoirs.

Ils métèrent cinq bonnes minutes à remplir l'énorme chose, qui lui servait de soutien-gorge. Lorsque ce détail fut régler, il fallait changer la démarche d'Harry. Cathy fit deux allé-retour digne des grands podiums. Harry fit de même :

Très bien, maintenant, met ses talons ! ordonna Cathy en lui tendant des chaussures avec des talons interminables.

Mais, tu es pas bien ? rétroqua Harry. Tu veux que je me bousille les chevilles !

J'ai dit met-les ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! dit-elle avec un regard de chien battu

Il ne pu résister à ce regard , il les mit avec regrets. Une fois fait, il essaya de faire quelques pas mais sans succés, il tomba comme une pierre sur le lit de Cathy.

­-Allez lève-toi ! dit-elle prise, encore, d'un fou rire incrontrolable. Je vais te montrer.

Elle mit des talons, et fit un allé-retour.

Tu vois c'est simple. Tu sers les fesses, tu bombe le torse, tu souris et tu mets un pied devant l'autre.

Harry serra, donc, les fesses, bomba son torse, souris, et mit un pied devant l'autre. Et comme par magie, il réussit faire…. deux mètres, avant de tituber.

Olala, c'est pourtant pas compliqué !

Facile à dire, tu es une fille, tu as l'habitude !

Bon… réflichit Cathy en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Procédons par étape, tu vas faire la même que moi.

Elle mit un pied devant l'autre, pareil pour Harry, elle en fit d'autres, tout comme Harry. Et ils firent un allé-retour sans encombre.

Fais-en un tout seul ! dit Cathy

Il le fit, très bien selon Cathy.

Bon, maintenant tu es prêt ! Allons voir les autres.

Harry enleva ses talons, et suivit Cathy, elle descendit les escaliers, et s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit un peu :

Hermione, tu as fini ? demanda-t-elle.

Dans deux minutes.

Elle ferma la porte, et alla devant une autre :

Ginny, tu as fini ?

Presque!

Bon, Harry va dans ma chambre, je vais préparer le défilet.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il monta dans la chambre de Cathy. Il attendit dix minutes, avant que Olivier surgisse. Il était en robe noire, avec un beau décolté qui mettait son torse inberme en valeur. Il avait aussi des bottes assortit à sa robe avec des talons pas très hauts. Et ils discutèrent tous les deux de leur transformation. Cinq minutes après le début de la discution, Ron apparut de mauvaise humeur :

On doit y aller. dit-il. Et Harry ! Cathy m'a chargé de te dire que tu dois mettre les talons, sinon tu auras affaire à elle.

Il mit ses talons, et partit rejoindre les filles en compagnie d'Olivier et de Ron toujours de mauvaise humeur. Hermione les attendait en bas de l'escalier, elle affichait un sourire digne d'un vainqueur. Elle leur expliqua le déroulement du défliler, l'endroit…. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, ils allèrent tous les quatre dans le jardin. Harry fut surppris de voir tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix ; tous les Weasley sauf Percy ; la mère de Cathy, Amanda et son mari. Cathy et Ginny étaient assises au bout des la longue estrade. C'est la où ils allaient défilé, pensa Harry. Dès que Cathy se rendit compte de leur présence, Ginny alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises vides.

Que tu es beau mon fils ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley ce qui eut pour effet un rougissment de Ron.

WWOOWW ! Harry ! cria Lupin. Si ton père te voyais…

Merci Lupin, ça va droit au cœur ! plaisanta le concerné.

Humm Humm SONORUS ! dit Cathy. Bienvenue à la première édition de l'élection des Miss-Misters _(je sais c'est nul comme nom ! pas la peine de me le rappeler)._ Mais avant de commencer, voici les régles. Nos trois candidaTES - Harry, Ron et Olivier lancèrent un regard noir à Cathy – vont défilé en faisant un allé-retour, l'ordre du Phénix procédera par vote une fois les trois passages terminés. Alors, voici l'ordre de passages : premier : Olivier ; deuxième : Harry ; et en dernier : Ron. Commencons tout de suite si vous voulez bien. Vous allez défilé sur une musique des Bizarr' Sisters. Olivier ! Quand tu veux !

Olivier défilé en essayant de sourire et manqua par trois fois de tomber du haut de ses bottes.

Harry ! A toi !

Il regarda Cathy avant de commencer. Il pouvait lire sur ses lèvres : « Serre les fesses, bombe le torse, met un pied devant l'autre et sourit. » Il sourit, bomba le torse, serra les fesses et mit un pied devant l'autre. Il fit un magnifique défilé digne des grands podiums.

Ron ! On termine par toi !

Il fit le plus mauvais passage, il ne souriait même pas, son dos étaient vouté, enfin bref, pas très digne.

Il est temps de voter ! s'écria Cathy

L'ordre mit cing minutes à vote, Tonks nota le nom du vainqueur sur un bout de parchemin, le remis à Nathalia qui était présente, puis le donna à Cathy.

And the winner is ….. _(tiens j'avais envie de la faire en anglais !) _….. Harry Potter !

Tous le monde applaudirent. Harry fut fier d'avoir gagner finallement.

Qu'est-ce que Harry à gagner ? demanda Olivier

Un baiser de sa tranformatrice ! répondit Dumbledore en adressanr un sourrire à Cathy.

Quoi ? Sur la bouche et devant tout le monde ? demanda, surprise, Cathy

Oui et oui ! confirma Dumbledore

Cathy s'approcha d'Harry avec hésitation, elle en profita pour redonner à sa voix un son normale. Ils étaient plus qu'à un métre de l'un et l'autre, Ron et Olivier s'écartèrent pour leur donner de la place. Elle s'approcha, s'approcha, et ….l'embrassa vite mais délicatement

Mmmm, je te préfère en garçon ! dit-elle

Olivier et Ron se mirent à rire. Puis Olivier glissa une idée à l'oreille de Ron et d'Harry, il avait au fond un étang du jardin, il voulait jeter les filles dans l'eau. Ils approuvèrent l'idée :

A trois, on y va ! dit Olivier. un….. deux…..TROIS !

C'est tout naturellement qu'Olivier se chargea de Ginny, Ron d'Hermione, et Harry de Cathy. Après cinq minutes de course, elles se retrouvèrent dans l'eau, puis comme pris d'une pultion incontrolable, les trois garçons se jetèrent à l'eau. Les jumeaux, Mr weasley avec sa femme dans les bras, Amanda Tonks et Lupin ne purent résister à l'appel de l'eau ! Ceux qui étaient resté à sec les regardaient avec un sourire radieux, même Dumbledore se mit à rire ! Mais Rogue, et Jean (_ ? le beau-père de Cathy) _n'affichaient pas la même émotion, il avaient un air indigné. Mais la journée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini, prochian chap, je sais pas pour quand! dsl! Passons au reviews:**

hisoka **a écrit: **g bien aimé lé chapitre ! g hate de lire la suite !  
**Moi je dis: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu! **

lord voldy **a écrit: **ils trop mechant les gars !surtout ron ! en + il na pas l'aire de le savoire !lol

**Moi je dis: Tu as vu! c'est l'effet que je voulais faire en plus! merci **

radolphus **a écrit: **mais quel con ce ron !lol ! c vraiment pas 1 gentleman ! j'aime bien ton histoire et les perso que ta inventé !  
**Moi je dis: Merci, oui c'est vrai que la Ron est con!merci beaucoup! **

**PS: laissez des reviews! SSSSSVVVVVVVVPPPPPPPP (à genoux, limitte les larmes aux yeux!) merci d'avance! **


	9. chapitre9

**Voilà le chap 9 est en ligne, et ça en un temps record selon moi! Et pour le titre, il y a (1) c'est parce que j'ai décidé de la faire en 2 partie! BONNE LECTURE! **_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPITRE 9 : Anniversaire (1)**_

Ce jour-là, nous étions le 31 juillet, un jour assez spécial puisqu'Harry Potter, un garçon ordinnaire en apparence, allait fêter son anniversaire malgré lui.

Aller Ron ! Bouges-toi ! s'écria une voix pendant que Harry dormait.

Mffmmf, je suis bien dans min lit !

Bon tant pis, je sens que Harry va être déçu quand il va apprendre qure son meilleur ami n'as pas voulu se réveiller pour lui offrir un cadeau

Bon je me lève, c'est bon, Hermione !

Il se leva deux minutes après, en prenant bien sion de ne pas réveiller son meilleur ami. Trois heures après Harry se leva pour aller déjeuner et vit avec surprise que le manoir était presque vide. Et alla dans le salon qui, d'ailleurs, ne l'avait jamais vu depuis son arrivé. Il était assez grand avec deux canapés et 3 fauteuils, leur couleurs étaient assortis à celle des murs de la pièce _(Yes ! J'ai réussis à formuler cette phrase !)._ Il avait aussi des étagères et un bufet où était entreposé pleins de photos et de livres. Amanda et Lupin y installaient. Amanda était en train de dessiner le portrait de Lupin.

Heu… C'est normale que le manoir soit vide ? osa demander Harry.

Ah ! Harry ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Merci Lupin ! Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! répondit Harry

Heu…Ah oui ! s'esclama Amanda. Heu les jeunes sont partis faire les magasins, et l'Ordre sont en mission ! Et oui je sais, ils auraient pu te prévenir, mais ton anniversaire et ils ont pas voulu te réveiller. Et c'est pour la fête d'anniversaire prévu pour moi dans cinq jours !

Harry ! ajouta Remus en rigolant à cause d'Amanda. Tu as treçu des lettres, elles sont dans la cuisine.

Merci Lupin et Mme… ?

Oh ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Amanda, et mon nom d jeune fille et Turner !

D'accord A…Amanda !

Il partit en direction de la cuisine, Hedwige l'attendait, perchée sur une des chaises. Trois lettres étaient posées sur la table, deux venaient de Poudlard, et une de…Cho Chang ? _(Oh ! Non !)._ Elle sentait énormement la rose, il faillit vomir ! Maiss il l'ouvrit quand même et la lu _(Raison de politesse !)._

_Salut Harry !_

_C'est moi, cx'est Cho Chang ! J'ai entendu dire que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Alors, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu te dire et qui ta fats du mal ! Je suis de nouveau célibataire. ET je me disais qu'on pourrais redéamarrer à zéro ! _

_Excuse-moi encore_

_Cho Chang._

Son estomac fit un quaduple saut périlleux arrière. Il n'en revenait pas ! Elle lui a écrit ! Mais n'était-il pas amoureux de Cathy ! Bien sùr que si ! Mais comment lui dire sans la véxer _(Cathy ? Non Chang !)_. Il allait y réfléchir plus tard ! Les lettres de Poudlard atendaient d'être ouverte, il prit la plus épaisse, dans celle-ci, le lettre disait que Harry était le bienvenue à Poudlard pour la sixième année avec sa lettre de fournitures. Puis il avait aussi, ls résultats de se BUSES passé l'année précédente. Enfin ! se dit-il :

_Cher Mr Potter H._

_Voici vos résultats de vos BUSES passes lors de votre cinquième année à Poudlard :_

_Sortilèges : Effort Exeptionnel_

_Défences contre les forces du mal : Optimal_

_Histoire de la Magie : Acceptable_

_Potions : Effort Exeptionnel_

_Divination : Désolant_

_Astronomie : Non-Noté (Cause : Confidentiel)_

_Méthamorphose : Effort Exeptionnel_

_Soins aux céatures magiques : Effort Exeptionnel_

_Botamique : Acceptable_

_Veuillez nous excusez pour la lenteur des résultats_

_Les Membres e l'Académie_

Puis dans la leetre la plus fine y était mise une inviatation aux examens de transplanage. La date avait été fixé au 26 août, à 8H00, à Londres.

Il rangea soignesement ses lettres, puis alla s'habiller et manger un peu. Une heure plus tard, tout le ponde rentra, sauf l'Ordre du Phénix. Il courru vite les questionner :

AH VOUS VOILA, VOUS AURIEZ PU ME PREVENIR ! cria-t-il.

Ah, Harry ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! s'écrièrent les revenants.

Vous étiez où ? demanda-t-il

Ben, on t 'as pas mi au courant ! Pour l'anniversaire ? –Harry fit un oui de la tête- Mais sinon, tu le verras ce soir. répliqua Cathy

Un ange passa. Puis Cathy repris la parole :

Bon Maman ! On a reçu nos résultats de nos BUSES ?

Oui mon ange, ils sont dans la cuisine !

Hermione, Ron, et Cathy courrurent dans la cuisine et en ressortirent cinq minutes avec les lettres ouvertes. Harry se pencha sur l'épaule de Cathy pour lire ses résultats :

_Sortilèges : Optimal_

_Défences contre les forces du Mal : Effrot Exeptionnel_

_Histoire de la Magie : Effort Exeptionnel_

_Potions : Optimal_

_Divination : Désolant_

_Astronomie : Non-Noté (Cause : Confidentiel)_

_Méthamorphose : Optimal_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort Exeptionnel_

_Botamique : Optimal._

Lorsqu'il eut finit de lire ses résultats, il s'attarda sur le parfum de Cathy, elle sentait tellement bon…..cette odeur….ça sentait les fruits des boits….

ça t'étonnes ? demanda celle-ci

Hein ? Ah oui ! Enormement !

Cool alrs ! Heu, Harry ? C'est quoi cette odeur ? J'en ai des nosées !

Oui ! C'est vrai ça ! intervient Ron. Pfou, ça pu !

Heu, c'est MffmChommff

Quoi ?

C'est….Chooo…..Changggg !

Quoi ? s'écrièrent toute l'assemblée

Quoi ? Quoi ?

Cett fille ose t'écrire ! C'est ça le problème. Vous me décevez beaucoup, Mr Potter ! dit Cathy telle une grande tragédie mais Harry put voir une certaine déception dans les yeux noir intence de cette fille.

* * *

Tu es déçue ? demanda Harry

Moi ? Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répondit Cathy

Tes Yeux !

Cathy s'était installée dans le jardin, pour, soit disant, se détendre. Elle écrivait, posait sa plume, la repprenait….Harry la regardait avec amusement. Décidemment, elle était spéciale cette, mais il l'aimait tellement, et il en était sùr et certain.

Mais, c'est pas vrai ! Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux ! Je m'en fous !

Menteuse !

Arrête !

Tu la déteste !

Oui, et alors ! C'est plus fort que moi ! Elle me sort par les trous de nez.

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire, Cathy le regarda inquiète. Puis elle se mit à rire aussi.

Non mais, c'est vrai, elle a une façon de se comporter. Le pire c'est que tu es tombé dans son piège.

Moué c'est vrai ! dit Harry après réflexion –c'est vrai qu'il est tombé dans son piège, si ça tombe, elle a joué avec lui- Mais maintenant c'est fini. Je tourne la page, j'ai décidé de jeter mon dévelu sur une autre fille !

Cathy se mit à rire de plus belle.

Comme si toi, Harry, Tu as dragué Cho Chang ! D'après de sources fiables, à chaque qu'elle passait dans ton champ de vision, tu n'était plus capable d'aligner deux mots.

Oui, mais c'est parce que j'avais pas l'habitude !

Cathy, s'approcha, avec sa chaise, d'Harry, posa sa mais sur la cuisse de celui-ci et lui sussura à l'oreille, d'une voix douce :

Et là ? Est-ce que ton estomac se retourne ?

L'estomac ne se retourna pas, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui fit un drôle d'effet, comme si quelque chise bouger . Pour toute réponse Harry lui adressa un regard qui voulait tout dire. Cathy souria, puis elle se rapprocha des lèvres d'Harry et :

Señora Cathy ? Olivier à besion de vous !

D'accord Nathalia, j'arrive ! Deux minutes, S'il te plaît !

Elle déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Harry pi lui carressa sa nuque. Il frissona, pui il remarqua des parchemins que Cathy avait laissé, il en prit un au hazard, et le lut. Il fut stupéfé de ce qu'il lisait, c'était comme si son imagination retracé devant ses yeux ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin. Les mots utilisés, les expressions employée, … Harry n'en croyait pas ces yeux.

ça te plait ?

Hein quoi ? sursauta Harry. A c'est toi, Cathy ! Heu oui, c'est même pkus que ça, je…. Je..

Il se leva, alla devant Cathy et la regarda devant les yeux :

Je savais pas que tu ressent ça pour….

Toi ! Oui, je sais, en fait je suis très maladroite quand il s'agit d'être moi même et de dire ce que je ressens.

Mais, je ….mais…enfin..

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Cathy. Elle l'embrassa encore plus passionnément que le première fois mais …

Wooow ! Harry ! –Cathy s'interrompit aussitôt-

Ah, Ron ! Je…tenta de s'expliquer l'intéréssé.

Oh lala, Ron ! Lasse-les ! C'est pas le bon moment de les déranger.

Harry remercia le ciel pour l'intervention d'Hermione. Connaissant Ron, il serait rester à leur poser, à Harry et à Cathy, questions stupides. Et il ne voulait pas de ça (ça on l'a remarqué), il fallait qu'il finisse cette conversation.

Cathy ! dit-il une fois assuré que Ron soit vraiment parti. Voilà, tu sais depuis quelque temps, depuis cette discution dans la forêt, je me suis dit que de toute façon, j'ai seize ans et toi tu vas les avoir..

En février.

Oui, en février, alors, on est assez grand pour se protéger, et puis il y a l'Ordre du Phénix, je suppose que Dumbledore doit être au courant pour toi !

Oui, mon grand-père lui a parlé de ça.

Bon, voilà, et puis je….je…je t'aime !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry prononca ses mots, Cathy, qui avait baissé les yeux pendant des conversations, les leva brusquement. Ses yeux brillaient.

Oh Harry ! réussit-elle à dire. On….ne…enfin…moi… aussi je t'aime

Harry lui carressa la joue. Elle lui dit que finallement, elle voulait sirtir avec lui, et former un vrai couple, normale, avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois puis Cathy emmena Harry dans la forêt, pour qu'il soit tranquilles _(Ouuu qu'est-ce qu'il vont faire ?)._ Harry s'asseya prèsd'un tronc, Cathy, elle s'asseya sur les jambes de son copain. Ils discutèrent toute l'après-midi, en s'embrassant de temps à autres. Puis, le soleil commaca à se coucher, Nathalia vint les innterrompre :

La fête peut commencer, il manque plus que vous !

Quoi ? Quel fête ? Et comment elle a su qu'on était la ?

Arrête de te poser des questions souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit ce matin quand je suis rentrée !

L'elfe disparrut, et Cathy emmena (_je sais je me répète)_ Harry en dehors de la forêt où il avait passé l'après-midi. Il n'en revenait pas, le jardin de Cathy fut transformé pour faire une fête d'anniversiare :

C'est pour toi, chérie, pour tes seizes ans ! dit Cathy en voyant pétillant de Harry.

Oh...mais…Merci, mon cœur !

Il n'y a pas que moi, viens, il vont s'impatienter !

Ils s'approchèrent et Harry put voir trois tables, l'une d'elles était entreposé des cadeaux, la deuxième avait de la nourriture qui ne demandaient que d'être mangé, et puis le dernière était celle où ils allaient manger. Cathy siffla un coup, et tout surgissent, tout les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient la saus Rogue, Macgonagall et Hagrid, lesWeasley, et même Fred et George. Harry avait entendu dire que Mme Weasley avait enfin approuver leur magazin, vu qu'il tourne très bien. Il manquait aussi Jean, pour le plaisir de Cathy.

SURPRISE !

Harru était aux anges ! On lui a jamais une fête comme ça !

Tout le monde l'embrassèrent, le prenait dans leurs bras…

Olala seize ans ! s'écria Mme Weasley en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Bravo ! Tu te fais vieux maintenant ! rigola Maugrey pendant que son œil magique faisait un tour entier sur lui-même.

Ils mettèrent quinze minutes avant de se décider de manger. Ils commencait à faire très sombres et les elfes de maison allumaient des chandelles tout autour des trois tables. Harry s'installa à côté de Cathy _(comme par hazard !)_ et Ron n'arrêtait pas de leur lancer des regards malicieux, quand soudain :

Alors ? Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda-t-il –Harru et Cathy se regardèrent inquiets.-

Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu as du boire trop de bièreaubeurre ! répliqua Harry

Fais pas l'innocent ! Parce que je vous ai vu vous embrasser –Cathy s'étouffa- et je vous ai même déranger ! Et Puis vous avez passé l'après-midi où et vous avez fais quoi ? –Cathy s'étouffa encore-

Cathy ? Est-ce que les paroles de Ron sont vrais ? demanda Amanda

Heu mmffouimmfm

Quoi ?

OUI ! Et je l'ai embrassé comme ça toute l'apès-midi !

Toute l'assemblée souriait. Dumbledore prit la paroles !

Pourquoi faire tant d'histoires ? Si vous vous aimez, ne le cachez pas ! Sinon, ça pourrais être fatale !

Sur cette phrase philosophique _(selon moi !),_ le repas se termina sous les rires et le déballages des cadeaux (_je vaispas vous décrire ce qu'il a eu parce que j'ai pas assez d'imagination pour ce genre de trucs !)._ Il était tard et tout le monde commencait à tomber de sommeil, Harry embrassa Cathy et alla dormir.Il était heureux d'acoir eu seize ans dans ses circonstances.

…

* * *

**Voila, zé fini!** **J'espère que ça vous a plu! Passons au reveiws: **

**Merci à **hisoka : **Moi je me suis délirée à écrire ceci! Je trouvais ça drôle et je suis contente que ça ta plu, et voici la suite qui (selon moi) est arrvié rapidement!**

**Merci à: **Arwenne : **Merci Arwenne! J'espère que la suite te plait! Et en fait c'est pas m afaute si Ron est bête ds cette fic, c'est mon imagination qui le fait comme ça. (Et oui, je fais beaucoup de fautes mais c'est parce que je tape très très vite sur le clavier!) **

**Chalut, et à Bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de HarryPotter et l'année Capitale! lol **


	10. chapitre 10

**Voici le Cahp 10! j'ai l'impression d'être plus productive en ce moenent! BONNE LECTURE **_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Le livre de bébé :**_

Les deux jours qui suivirent Harry, Ron et Olivier étaient en mauvaise posture. Cathy devait finir de préparer la fête d'anniversaire de sa père, et plus le quatres août arrivait, plus elle était stréssée. Quant à Hermione, elle était d'une humeur massacrante, à la moindre réfléxion, elle montait sur ses grand chevaux. Les trois garçons étaient dehors pour « décompréssés ».

C'est rien ! C'est les hormones, trucs de filles ! expliqua Ginny au sujet d'Hermione.

Toi, tu n'as pas de raison d'être stréssée ou même d'être d'une humeur massacrante ? demanda son frère.

Heu non, enfin je crois !

Oh merci mon dieu ! dit Ron en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Cathy arriva à grandes enjambées.

Grande Tant'Nani ne veux pas venir ! dit-elle

Tiens, laisse-moi deviner, c'est ses kikis ? demanda son cousin

Ses kiks ? demandèrent Harry et Ron.

Oui, ce sont ses chiwawas ! expliqua Cathy

Des quoi ? deamandèrent Ron et Ginny

C'est une race chien ! répondit Olivier

Et on peux savoir pourquoi ele fait cette histoire à cause de ses chiens ? demanda Harry.

Tout ça parce qu'elle a peur que mes chiensfassent des petits à ses chiens ! Alors que l'inverce est possible et moi j'en fait pas toute une histoire ! répondit Cathy.

Mais ils sont castrès ? demanda Oliver

Ben oui ! Tu connaissais Grand-Père ! Mais elle veut rien entendre.

C'est tant pis pour elle ! afirma Ron

Ma mère aurait voulu la voir, c'est sa marraine. Répliqua Cathy. Bon, c'est pas que vous m'étes de mauvaise compagnie mais moi j'ai du boulot !

Attend-moi je viens avec toi ! dit Ginny

Cathy embrassa Harry et partit en discutant avec Ginny. Ensuite, la conversaiton des garçons tourna autour des BUSES, pourquoi ont-ils mis autant de temps ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voici les résultats des BUSES de Ron et d'Hermione, j'ai pas trouvé le moyen de les intégré dans ma fic, désolée :

Hermione : partour optimal, sauf à Etudes des Runes où elle a eu Effort Exeptionnels.

Ron : Défences contre les forces du mal: Optimal. Potions, Botamique, Méthamorphose, Sortilèges, Sions aux créature magiques : Effort exeptionnel. Astronomie : Non-noté bien sùr. Et Divination : Désolant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils parlèrent aussi du retour de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts à Azkaban et ceux qui sont encore en liberté, ses intentions, quand il va commencer à tuer… Mais Harry, lui, au fond de lui, se demandait pourquoi il n'avait plus de vision depuis qu'il revut au Ministère de la Magie. D'u côté, il pouvait dormir en paix et profiter de ses vacances tranquils. Mais ça l'inquièter. Puis Hermione apparut en train de courir vers eux, avec un livre sous ses bras.

Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans le passage secret de Cathy. dit-elle avec un sourire entousiasme.

Mais c'est son livre de bébé ! contasta Olivier en regardant le livre. Elle va pas être contente, elle hais ce livre.

HERMIONE !

Tiens quand on parle du loup… commenca Ron

On en voit la queue ! finit Harry.

Hermione, ce livre appartient à la collection privée de Gand-Père !

Oh arrête ! Bon ouvrons-le ! dit Hermione pendant qu'Harry, Ron, Olivier et bien sùr Cathy s'approchèrent pour meiux voir. Oh itns ! Une double page sur tes parents !

_Voici Maman !_

_Maman se nomme Amanda Turner_

_Elle a vingts abs._

_Son métier reporter pour un journal de voyages._

_Et voici son portrait :_

Une photo moldu présantant le portrait d'Amanda y était accrochée, elle était blonde. Les yeux noirs intence _(Comme ceux de Cathy !)_. Elle avait aussi le même nez c'est-à-dire un nez en trompette. Un visage un peu ovale, une bouche fine, des lèvres rosées. Cathy avait la même bouche.

_Voici Papa !_

_Papa se nomme Franck Winters_

_Il a vingt-deux ans _

_Son mêtier est agent de sécurité dans un grand magazin moldu._

_Et voici son portrait :_

Un portrait du père de Cathy y était collès, l'homme sur le photo, avait un visage rayonnant. Il avait les cheveux châtains, comme ceux de Cathy. Un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de sa fille. C'est yeux étaient bleu ciel, et avaient la forme desyeux de biche. Cathy avait la même forme d'yeux. Et ses pomettes étaient saillantes.

Enfin, je vois le père de Cathy ! dit, ironoquement, Harry.

Ah ! Ah ! De toute façon tu l'aurais vu, il vient à la fpete dans deux jours. Ajouta Cathy.

Hermione tourna la page, puis lu :

_Bonjour, me voilà !_

_Je suis née le 14 février 1980._

_A huit heures et seie minutes._

_Le temps était ensoleillé et il faisait assez chaud._

_C'était un jeudi._

_Je m'appelle Cathy_

_Mon peit nom est : Ma pitchoune que j'aime_

_Je pèse trois kilos et cent grammes_

_Je mesure cinquante centimètres._

_Mes cheveux sont châtains comme Papa._

_Mes yeux sont bleu, puis noirs intence comme Maman._

_Signe particuliers : Crie aussi fort que Maman et a quelque chose dans le creux de ses reins que seuls ses parents peuvent voir et peut-être même son futur mari._

Tout le monde se mirent à rire sous le regard indigné de Cathy. Hermione tourna la page pour arriver à la page des signes astrologiques :

_Mon signe astrologique.._

_Je suis née sous le signe Verseau_

_Ascendant Lion_

_Mon Baptême :_

_J'ai été baptisée le 12 août 1980._

_En église de Tinshill_

« C'est le village où nous sommes en ce moment ! » déclara Cathy.

_Ensuite, nous sommes allés chez Gand-père et Grand-Mère, au manoir, piur faire la fête. Avec parrain Dumbledore et marraine Anitha._

Anitha est ma mère e aussi l sœur aînée de Tante Amanda ! dit fièrement Olivier

Tiens Dumbledore est ton parrain ? demanda Ron comme si Oliver avait rien dit.

Oui, c'est un ami très proche de Grand-Père, ou je devrais dire c'était. répondit tristement Cathy.

Hermione tourna encore la page pour arriver à celui de :

_Mes premiers mots :_

_Les premiers gazouillis sont –ARE- le 14 mars 1980._

_Elle gazouille depuis le 9 mai 1980._

_Depuis le 22 septembre 1980 : Caca, Gogo,Môman, popo, et Papa._

_Mes prmières dents sont arrivées :_

_La première : le 20 septembre 1980_

_Le deuxième : le 1er Octobre 1980_

_Et la troisième : la 14 novembre 1980._

_Mes premiers pas !_

_A quatre pattes : le 21 septembre 180 dans la salle à manger du manoir_

_En donnant la main : le 22 octobrez 1980 en faisant un, deux avec Cister dans et Môman._

_Toute seul : le 15 avril 1981 au manoir, dans la cuisine pour prendre un gâteau sur la table._

Tout le monde se mirent à rire.

« Ben quoi ? Ce gâteu devait me narguer depuis un moment ! » déclara Cathy

_Mes bêtises : jouer avec les baguettes magiques, froisser les croquis de maman, ouvrir les placards…_

Dans la fin du livre était concacrés aux photos :

La 1° : 1er jour avec Papa Môman.

La 7° : 1er bain au maunoir.

La 10° : Cathy, Cister et Môman.

La 12° : Avec Grand-Mère.

« Grand-Mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans, d'un cancer » ajouta Cathy

La 13° : Cathy sur la table à langéd à trois mois.

La 20° : Cathy, à un an, le jour de son anniversaire, remplie de mousse de chocolat, grâce au conseil de Oncle Norbert !

Un fois la lecture de ce livre terminée, Hermione partit envoyé un hiboux à ses parents, pour leur donner de ses nouvelles. Et Cathy partit régler les derniers détails avec ses elfes de maisons pour le repas de la fête. Puis les garçons parlèrent de Quidditch, de filles …

* * *

Le grand jour arriva, enfin. Durant toue la matinée Cathy dut acceuillir les invités, les présenter à Harry, aux Weasley et aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présent ce jour-la. En tre les joues pincées, et les étreintes un peu trop chaleureuse, Cathy ne put accorder une minite à Harry. Et l'après-midi fut concacré aux préparation personnel pour la fête qui avait leir à dix-neuf heures _(il faut précisez qu'Amanda s'est offet une journée shopping avec ses amies moldues !)_. Ron était en train de montrer la tenue que Cathy lui avait offert pour l'occasion quand une petite fille de deux ans apparut dans les cahmbre des garçons :

C'est vrai que tes parents sont morts en te protéger du mécahnt Voldy ! demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Harry.

Margot, viens ici ! s'écria Cathy.

Elle apparut dans la chambre et ….

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini! La suite quand je l'aurais écrite! Elle mijote dans mon crane! Bon laissez une reveixs, SSSVVPPP!**

**Passons aux reviexs du Chap 9:**

lolly935: **Merci, oui je sais cette relation arrive vite mais quand j'ai écrit ce chap j'ai eu une poussé de romantisme super aigu! Alors... **

Arwenne : **Tu as raison! Mais ce perso je la déteste, et j'ai pas fini de l'enfoncer! GGRR lol ET pour Ron ben c'est pas ma faute! C'est mon imagination qui veut ça! Bon le je l'ai pas trop ridiculisé! **

sally Makey: **Merci beaucoup, ta review ma fait hyper plaisir comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, et c'est vrai que je te fais rire? Ah c'est géniale! lol J'espère que la suite t'a plu!**

hisoka : **Merci de suivre ma fic depuis le début! ça me fait un paisir fou! Et merci de rigoelr sur mes bétises de mes perso! Toi aussi tu aimes pas Chang, tu es comme moi, j'espère que je vai te faire plaisir quand je vais l'humilier ou l'enfoncer un peu! NIARK! **

**à pluche et portez-vous bien! BIG KISS **


	11. chapitre 11

**Voila, alors j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire! Et je voulais dire une chose, les chansons n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire, j'avais juste envie de les mettre! lol BONNE LECTURE! **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Anniversaire (2) :**_

Elle apparut dans la chambre et Harry failli tomber à la reverse en la voyant _(désolée j'ai pas trouvé trouver mieux)_, elle portait un corset blanc avec des rubans borbeaux qui pendaient de partout. Sa nature généreuse _(si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, lol)_ était mise en valeur grâce à se corset. Sa jupe était longue, et lui tombait sur ses pieds, elle aussi était bordeaux en soie. On avait l'impression qu'elle flottait dans l'air. La sensation qu'Harry avait ressenti le jour de son anniversaire se reproduisit.

Tu es….tu es… bafouilla Harry

Woow ! Quand tu as pris cette ensemble, je ne me doutais pas que ça t'allais à merveille ! ajouta Ron

Eh ! C'est ma copine ! _(vous devinez qui à dit ça !)_

Bon ne vous disputez pas pour moi ! Merci plaisanta Cathy. Alors voici Margot, ma belle-sœur.

Bonjour Margot ! dirent en cœur Ron et Harry.

Heu elle m'a l'ai bien évoluée pour ses deux ans ! dit, Harry, intriguet.

Oui, je sais, elle est surdouée ! répondit fièrement Cathy

Harry ? C'est vrai que tu as fait pleins de câlins à Cathy ? demanda Margot

Qui t'as dit ça ? demandèrent en cœur Harry et Cathy.

C'est Olivier, tout à l'heure !

Bon, viens ! J'ai quelque mots à lui dire, à celui-la !

Cathy partit avec sa jupe flottant dans les airs. Margot était dans ses bras.

Elle est….Elle est… bafouilla, encore, Harry

Oui, je te comprend. Tu as vu Margot, elle st spéciale se petit bout. dit Ron.

Je comprend pourquoi Carthy l'adore ! ajouta Harry

Il mit le costard qu'Hermione avait offert le jour de son anniversaire. Une veste en queue de pie, en pantalon qui, par chance lui allait à merveille, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir. Puis Olivier arriva avec un corstard digne des grand homme d'affaires qu'on voit à la télé. Il était bleu foncé avec une chemise bleu clair, il n'avait pas fermé les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Il faut qu'on y aille ! dit-il.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où une bonne partie des invités étaient déjà prêt

Il manque Señora Cathy, Señora Hermione, elles finissent de préparer Señora Amanda. dit Nathalia à l'assemblée.

Après cinq minutes d'attente, où Harry en profita pour discuter de l'aveu de Margot à Olivier (un louche cette phrase :-s), Cathy et Hermione descendirent les escaliers suives d'Amanda. Hermione portait un tailleur noir qui mettait ses formes en valeur, elle avait réussie à lisser ses cheveux pour les attacher en queue de cheval où quelques mèches ondulées tombaient sur son visage légèrement maquillé. Ron eut du mal à déglutiner. Quant à Cathy, elle était plus resplendissante que la première fois. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux en chignon avec des bourgeons de roses accrochées sur sa chevelure. Ses yeux étaient maquillés _(dsl, je trouve pas de synonyme pour maquiller)_ avec un far à paupières foncé. Ses lèves portait un rouge à lèvres de couleur rouge pétillant. Harry eut du mal à déglutiner. Amanda, elle, était simple, sa robe était noire à fines bretelles et son décolleté était ni trop plongeant, ni pas assez. Le tissu allait parfaitement avec ses yeux d'un noir intense. Son rouge à lèvres était rose. Elle était légèrement maquillée. Lupin eut du mal à déglutiner.

Lupin ? Vous voulez toujours être mon cavalier ? demanda-t-elle.

Oh oui ! Pourquoi changerais-je d'avis ? répondit-il en lui tendant le bras qu'Amanda accepta volontiers.

Bon ! commenca Cathy. Tout ceux qui peuvent transplaner, transplane à la salle des fêtes. Pour les autres…Ben un portoloin nous attend.

Sur la centaines d'invité, plus de la moitié transplanèrent. Le reste était constitué surtout d'enfants. Mais Harry remarqua qu'il avait un seul adulte, c'était lui qui portait Margot. Il avait des airs de ressemblance avec Cathy.

Papa ? Tu as l'intention de rester longtemps ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Heu….Désolée, mon ange ! Bon d'après Dumbledore, il faut le toucher, c'est ça ? répondit l'homme qui était apparemment le père de Cathy.

Juste une question, avant de partir ! Heu vous ne transplanez pas ? demanda Ron

Non ! Je suis un moldus, comme vous dites. Je n'ai aucun pouvoirs magiques.

Bon, il faudrait qu'on y aille Monsieur Winters.

Oui, d'accord, Hermione, il me semble. –Hermione confirma de la tête.-

Il toucha le portoloin qui ressemblait à un vase, le premier, il disparut dans un tourbillon bizarre, même très bizarre. Puis le reste des invités touchèrent le portoloin. Et Harru eut l'impression q'un crochet l'avait brusquement attrapé par le nombril en le tirant sensiblement en avant. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et il sentait la présence de Ron et Hermione à ses côtés, leurs épaules se cognant contre les siennes. Ils filaient droit devant, dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Son index était collé au vase qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Et soudain… _(dsl je me suis inspiré de Harry Potter GOF, p83 éditon de poche !)_ Il atterrit dans les bras de Dumbledore :

Humm, désolée, je…je….

Oh, c'est rien, Harry ! On ne sait jamais où on va atterrir ! rigola Dumbledore

AAHHH ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! Oncle Norbert, mes pieds voudraient retourner sur la terre ferme et moi-même par la même occasion !

Tu as bien le sale caractère de ta mère ! répondit l'Oncle. Tiens Franck, je te rend ta fille !

Merci Norbert ! rigola Franck ( ? le père de Cathy)

ARRETEZ de ma faire passer de bras en bras ! Harry aide-moi, je t'en supplie. Et ne sourie pas comme ça !

Harry la regardait, en souriant, en train de gigoter dans les bras musclés de son père. Il la posa enfin et :

Tu aurais pu m'aider ! Je suis ta copine, je te le répète ! dit Cathy

Quoi ? Tu as un amoureux ? demanda son père

Papa ! On ne dit plus un Namoureux mais un petit-copain, un copain, ou un boy-friend !

D'accord ! Mais c'est bien le Harry Potter, c'est lui ?

Oui ! C'est le survivant ! répondit Cathy. Excuse Harry mais mon père est un cas spéciale.

La mère de Cathy monta sur la petite scène où il avait une sono _(dsl je c po comment ça s'écrit !)_ :

Allons, à ce que je vois tout le monde est là, sain et sauf et aussi avec les pieds sur terre ! –Tous le monde rigola.- Je voulais avant tout remercier ma fille, Cathy, qui a out organiser, régler les problèmes, ect. Mais aussi à nos elfes de maison qui ont préparé la salle, la nourriture, enfin tout le tralala ! Mais en précisant que tout était fait en toute discrétion pour éviter que les moldu voient ce qui se passent. Merci à vous tous ! Et que la fête commence !

Tous le monde applaudit une deuxième fois, et Cathy fut prise d'un rougissement incontrôlable et du se cacher dans les bras d'Harry. Puis la musique commence des conversation débutèrent de partout, et le buffet fut submergés d'affamés en voyant la nourriture abondante dont Ron et Franck. Cathy emmena Harry voir Amanda qui était en train de discuter avec Remus. La première chanson rythmique démarra.

_**She's into superstitions  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall**_

Oh mon ange ! Encore merci ! La fête promets d'être réussis ! dit Amanda en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Mais c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! Et tu le sais, maman !

_**She's into new sensation  
New kicks in the candlelight  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night**_

Amanda ? ça vous direz de danser cette première chanson avec moi ? demanda Remus pour dénouer la discussion

Oh ! Avec plaisir ! répondit-t-elle

Ils s'engagèrent sur la piste de danse et Harry remarque que Remus et Amanda étaient très proche.

_**She'll make you take your  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain**_

Cathy ? Vient danser avec moi ! demanda Olivier

Heu… hésita Cathy. Harry va se retrouver tout seul

Mais c'est pas grave, je vais retrouver Ron, on va discuter, ça fait longtemps !

Merci mon cœur ! dit Cathy en embrassant Harry qui rougit à la vue du sourire d'Olivier.

_**Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca**_

Harry alla rejoindre Ron qui était assis près du buffet, il mangeait des petits fours.

_**Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap motel  
She took my heart  
And she took my money  
She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill**_

Tu ma l'air anxieux ! dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui

Heu…. Hermione m'en veux ! dit Ron, distant

Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Heu…. Elle me parlais et je regardais, là-bas, elle est trop canon, cette fille.

_**She never drinks the water  
And makes you order  
French champagne  
Once you've has a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane**_

Ron ! dit Harry. Arrête d'être comme ça ! Depuis le début des vacances, tu es… tu es… Tiens je trouve pas le mot !

Un looser, je sais ! Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Elle sort avec ce Victor Krum !

Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

Je l'ai entendu dire à Ginny et à Cathy !

_**Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Upside inside out**_

_**She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca**_

La chanson finit, Cathy et Oliver arrivèrent mort de rire.

Alors toi, tu es un sacrée danceu, tu changeras jamais ! dit Cathy

**_Call on me, call on me  
Call on me, call on me  
Call on me, call on me  
Call on me, call on me  
Call on me,  
I'm the same boy I used to be_**

Oui, je sais ! ça me rappelle de bon souvenirs !

à moi aussi ! Heu Harry ? ça va ?

Harry gardait son air étonné, jusqu'à ce que Cathy l'interrogea :

_**I'm the same boy I used to be**_

_**I'm the same boy I used to be**_

Hermione sort avec son VIC ! dit Ron

Quoi ? demandèrent Cathy et Olivier

Arrête Cathy ! Tu es au courant, elle vous l'a dit ! répliqua Ron

_**Call on me, call on me  
Call on me, call on me  
Call on me, call on me  
Call on me, call on me  
Call on me,**_

Mais non, il ui a juste demander, c'est tout, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre

I'm the same boy I used to be 

Ah ? Je croyais que…

Elle sait pas quoi à cause de toi ! Réfléchis à ça ! Et même va lui parler, c'est un conseil ! …Bon je dois faire un petit discours je reviens.

Elle partit en direction de l'estrade et prit le micro :

Humm humm ! Bon je vois que certains se sont échauffés, et d'autres se sont déjà gouinfrés ! –Tous le monde rigola.- JE PROCLAME LE FESTIN OUVERT !

Elle claqua deux fois dans ces mains et les elfes de maisons apparurent, ils débarrassèrent les buffets pour mettre les plats de viande, de légumes, de sauces,.. Pendant ce temps une troisième chanson commenca ses premières notes.

**_Refrain:  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_**

**_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_**

_**au Refrain**_

_**Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way**_

_**au Refrain**_

_**I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you**_

_**au Refrain**_

A la fn de la chanson, Cathy prit une bouteille de bierraubeurre (une bouteille ? wow !) et sortit de la salle des fêtes. Harry décida de la suivre. Une fois dehors, il la chercha des yeux. Elle était assise sur un petit muret en pierre, à deux pas de l'entrée. Elle buvait la bierraubeurre, tout en regardant le ciel étoilé et le croissant de lune. On entendait, au loin, une chanson lente et douce, c'était le premier slow.

_**Changer, après avoir reçu l'amour comme un cadeau  
Après avoir touché ce qu'il y a de plus haut  
Pour lui, j'ai changé  
Changer, après avoir touché le satin de sa peau  
Après avoir scier le dernier des barreaux  
Pour elle, j'ai changé**_

Je t'attendais ! dit-elle sans quitté des yeux le ciel.

Pourquoi tu es dehors ? Tu dois avoir froid ! dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

Non ! Je ne crains pas le froid ! Tu en veux ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la bierraubeurre.

Harry but quelques gorgés et aperçut un podentif qui brillait à la lueur de la lune.

C'est nouveaux ? Je ne l'avais pas encore vu ! demanda-t-il

C'est une gueule de loup ! Ma mère me l'a offert pour mes résultats de mes BUSES.

Mais pourquoi un loup ?

_**Changé pour que l'amour arrive  
Changé pour que la passion nous délivre  
Pour qu'un jour notre histoire soit écrit dans le livre  
Changer, changer pour l'amour s'étendre  
Des forêts de Shanghaï à l'Irlande  
Pour qu'il ait de l'amour  
Quand il faudra se rendre  
Changer**_

Pour toute réponse, il eut un long et passionnant baiser.

Tu le sauras tôt ou tard, mais pas aujourd'hui. dit-elle avec un regard amusé. Et n'insiste pas, c'est pas la peine. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Harry sur le point de dire quelque chose. Oh ! Ecoute ! C'est ma chanson préférée ! Viens, on danser !

Quoi ? Ici ?

Oui, ici et maintenant.

Elle le prit par le cou et s'approcha pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Quant à lui, il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Cathy et sentit, une fois de plus, le parfum qui lui fit un drôle d'effet.

_**Changer  
Pour pouvoir dire un jour que je l'ai trouvé  
Le parfum de l'amour et je l'ai gardé  
Pour lui, j'ai changé  
Changer  
Quand on est devenu le dernier des hommes  
Pour s'être cru le roi quand on est personne  
Pour elle, j'ai changé**_

Un slow tendre et affectueux se produisit juste devant les portes de la salle des fêtes. Plus serrés que jamais, nos deux tourtereaux savouraient se moment paisible et passionné puis Cathy s'arrêta.

_**Changer pour que l'amour arrive  
Changer pour que la passion nous délivre  
Pour qu'un jour notre histoire soit écrit dans le livre  
Changer, changer pour l'amour s'étendre  
Des forêts de Shanghaï à l'Irlande  
Pour qu'il ait de l'amour  
Quand il faudra se rendre  
Changer**_

J'entends quelque chose ! dit-elle

Mais j'entends rien moi !

C'est normale ! Bon viens, on se cache derrière le mur !

Ils se cachèrent, donc, derrière le mur et trente secondes plus tard ce que Cathy avait « prédi » se réalisa. Amanda et Lupin arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent sur le petit mur, près de athy et d'Harry.

_**Changer pour que l'amour arrive  
Changé pour que la passion nous délivre  
Pour qu'un jour notre histoire soit écrit dans le livre  
Changer, changer pour l'amour s'étendre  
Des forêts de Shangaï à l'Irlande  
Pour qu'il ait de l'amour  
Quand il faudra se rendre  
Changer **_

Changer...

Ah ! ça fait du bien, je commencais à avoir chaud !

Oui, Amanda ! Moi aussi, c'est incroyable quand dansant comme ça, on peut avoir chaud aussi vite ! dit Remu en remuant son col de chemise.

Remus ?

Oui !

Te souviens-tu de nos années à Pourdlard ?

Cathy faillit pousser un cri en entendant cette phrase mais Harry plaqua a main sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

_**(Usher:)  
There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Oh baby oh you'll always be my boo**_

Oui, je me souviens de nos trios années où nous étions ensemble!

C'était les trois plus belles années de Poudlard ! Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. Pourquoi tu m'as caché ta situation ?

Harry et Cathy écoutèrent la conversation avec attention.

_**(Alicia:)  
I don't know about you'll  
But I know about us and ouh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout you'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock**_

Ben en fait, c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction! Et puis comment tu as su pur ma situation ?

Dumbledore nous a entretenu, Cathy et moi, et il a parlé de ta situation.

Ah oui ! J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais je m'étonne de ta réaction !

_**(Usher:)  
Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby**_

Oui mais depuis la naissance de Cathy, mes idées ont changées et tu le sais. dit Amanda en prenant la main de Remus.

Amanda, je crois que….je…enfin.

Chut ! coupa-t-elle. T'inquiètes pas j'ai deviner.

**_Refrain: (Usher:)  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine (my boo)  
Now another brother's taken over  
But it's still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we used to argue  
It's alright (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen  
Each other in a while  
But you will always be my boo_**

Je sais que tu ressens des sentiments pour moi, je le lis dans tes yeux. Ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

_**(Alicia:)  
I was in love with you  
When we were younger  
You were mine (my boo)  
When I see you from time to time  
I still feel light (my boo)  
No matter how I try to hide  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo **_

Yes I remember boy  
'Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes, I remember boy  
The moment I knew  
You were the one I could  
Spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

au Refrain

Le baiser dura deux minutes. Puis Amanda et Remus repartirent comme si de rien n'était. Ensuite, Harry et Cathy sortirent de leur cachette.

_**(Alicia:)  
I was in love with you  
When we were younger  
You were mine (my boo)  
When I see you from time to time  
I still feel light (my boo)  
No matter how I try to hide  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo**_

Je n'en reviens pas! Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était sortie avec Lupin ! dit Cathy abasourdie.

Moi aussi, mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elle fait ça dans le dos de ton beau-père !

Il n'est pas la de toute façon. OULA ! s'écria-t-elle. Si elle fait ça, c'est qu'elle va pas tarder à demander le divorce !

Heu comment tu sais ça ?

Oh ! Elle a fait ça avec les autres !

_**(Usher:)  
My ooh, my ooh, my ooh, my ooh, my boo**_

Lorsque que leur conversation fut finit, ils rentrèrent dans la salle des fêtes.

_**(Alicia:)  
My ooh, my ooh, my ooh, my ooh, my boo**_

Dès qu'ils virent Hermione, Olivier, Ginny et Ron, ils racontèrent l'histoire, puis ils décidèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était.

_**au Refrain **_

(Alicia & Usher:)  
I don't about you'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way we know how to rock  
I don't about you'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way we know how to rock

La soirée se finit à quatre heures du matin, une partie des invites iraient dormir au manoir, les autres transplanèrent. Harry était fatigué et aussi avait bu un peu trop de bierraubeurre. Sans se rendre compte, il s'endormirent dans le mauvais lit.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est une chap long, mais bon... **

**Passons aux reviews du cahp précedent:**

**Merci à **Arwenne**: Voila, je l'ai fini et comme tu sais j'ai eu du mal à la finir! Bon c'est vrai ma sadique et j'ai bien aimée! **

**Merci à **Hisoka**: Bon c'est vrai j'ai fait ma sadique et alors! lol! Ok pour la référence, j'y penserais! **

**Merci à **Satya**: Ba merci! Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu! **

**Merci à **Chochang**: Merci pour toutes tes reviews! La voici la suite! **

**Merci à **Lylicool:** Merci beaucoup Et voici la suite! tu as de la chance tu as pas beaucoup attendu comparer à d'autres. **

**REVIEWS! **

**SSVVPP!**


	12. chapitre 12

**Voici la suite, je sais vous étiez impatients de connaitre dans QUEL LIT il s'est endormi! Alors voici la réponse! et BONNE LECTURE **

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 12 : Divorces et Retour inattendu !

Harry s 'était, donc, endormie dans le mauvais lit. Dans ce lit, il sentait du mouvement. Sur le coup, il ne fit pas attention.

Aahhhh ! Qui c'est ? s'écria une voix

Mmm…Ahhhh ! cria à son tour Harry en se réveillant.

C'est toi, Harry, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Mais heu….Cathy…heu…..Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Dans ton lit ?

C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Pour information, je ne t'ai rien dit.

Oh ma tête ! Mais je pense que j'ai du boire un peu trop de bierraubeurre.

Je confirme. Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu as monté un étage de trop !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Tu imagines si tu aurais dormi avec un mec ? Ou pire avec Grande Tant'Nani !

Heu pourquoi ?

Elle ronfle, elle bave, elle parle dans son sommeil.

Ah oué ? A ce point ?

Ohh ! Oui ! Demande à son ex-mari ! Ou à ses kikis !

Une fois de plus, ils éclatèrent de rie. Puis ils décidèrent de s'habiller. Cathy resta dans sa chambre et Harry alla dans la sienne.

Où as-tu passé la nuit ? demanda Ron, en le voyant

Je me suis trompé de lit ! J'ai dormi dans celui de Cathy.

Non ! Vraiment ! Et il est comment son lit ?

Ben heu confortable.

Non mais, tu m'as rien dit ! Tu me déçois !

Je me suis trompé d'étages, j'ai monté un étage de trop, c'est tout. Bon, tu viens ? Je vais manger un truc.

Non je dois parler à Hermione.

Ok, bonne chance !

Harry descendit, seul, en direction de la salle à manger. Mais en ouvrant la porte, il eu la peur de sa vie. Une vingtaine de personnes le regardait fixement, certains regardaient sa cicatrice, et les autres murmuraient quelque chose à l'oreille de leur voisin. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, il se mit à regarder ses pieds. Puis :

Humm humm, désolé de vous interrompre, mais je vous le prend. dit Cathy, pour interrompre le malaise. Je pense que vous en avez assez profité. ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Elle prit Harry par son col, et claqua la porte violemment. Et de vives exclamations se firent entendre.

C'est la famille de ma grand-mère maternelle. Ils sont très …enfin ils sont les rois des commérages. Ils ont du murmurer des choses qui t'ont blessé.

Non, en fait, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'ils ont dit.

Tant mieux pour toi, parce qu'ils leur arrivent d'être très méchant, demande à mes parents. Bon viens, on va prendre notre petit déj' dehors ! Il fait bon vivre là-bas et on sera plus tranquille.

Dans la cuisine, ils prirent du thé, du café, du beurre, des tartines, de la confiture, enfin bref de quoi déjeuner. Une fois dehors, nos deux héros déjeunèrent tranquillement, en rigolant, en se regardant dans les yeux. Mais un hibou alla perturber leur tranquillité.

Mmm, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment ! dit Cathy avant de siffler pour appeler le hiboux.

C'est-à-dire, tu pense à Voldemort ? demanda Harry en reposant son bol de café. Et c'est le hibou de qui ?

Celui de ma mère. répondit Cathy en ouvrant le Gazette de Sorcier puis elle lut l'article principale.

_Peter PETTIGROW est vivant !_

_On le croyait mort depuis 15ans, mais hier soir, Pettigrow s'est présenté à Londres au ministère de la Magie. Et depuis, il raconte son périple à Ministre. D'après certaines rumeurs, il aurait vu Black traîner dans les fins fond de Londres, il y a trois mois, pour rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait croire à sa mort ? La réponse nous ne la connaissons pas encore. Il y a une heure, Petter est sorti du Ministère, nous lui avons poser : « Quelle est la chose que vous voulez faire tout de suite ? », il a répondu … _

Cathy s'interrompit pour regarder Harry, il tremblait de rage.

Tu veux que je continue ? demanda-t-elle

Non, laisse-moi deviner, il veut me rencontrer !

Oui c'est ça.

Harry aperçut une deuxième chouette qui se posa devant Harry, elle avait dans son bec une lettre aux aspects officiels. Cathy s'installa près d'Harry, il ouvrit et :

_Cher Mr Potter H. , _

_Vous êtes cordialement invités vous et vos amis à assister à la cérémonie de décoration de Petter Pettigrow à l'ordre de Merlin, 2° classe. La cérémonie aura lieu le 18 août à dix heures au Ministère de la Magie. _

_Percy Weasley. (je sais plus quel métier il fait :-S )_

J'en reviens pas ! dit-il. Il ose m'inviter ! Il ose recevoir une récompense pour ce qu'il a fait !

Chut, calme-toi. dit Cathy. Garde ta colère pour lui.

QUOI ? TU ME COMPRENDS PAS ! A CAUSE DE LUI SIRIUS A ETE DOUZE ANS A AZKABAN ! A CAUSE DE LUI MES PARENTS SONT MORTS !

Harry fondit en larmes, Cathy le prit dans ses bras. Puis Hermione arriva, en larmes, elle aussi, mais en voyant l'état de Harry, la gazette ouverte sur l'article principale, et la lettre aux aspects officiel. Elle comprit, elle sécha ses larmes et alla réconforter Harry. Il entendit des murmures :

Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? demanda Cathy

C'est ..heu.. Pas pour l'instant.

Cathy n'insista pas. Ron arriva, cinq minutes après, il ne jeta pas aucun regard à Hermione, elle non plus. Il regarda tout ce petit monde, puis :

Harry ! Ressesis-toi ! Prouve lui que tu es le digne fils de James Potter !

Harry se redressa, cette phrase lui avait fait de l'effet. Hermione et Cathy regardèrent bizarrement Ron et Harry, seraient-ils devenu ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Il soupira et :

Il va regretter d'être revenu ! dit-il avec un sourire digne d'un fou sorti de l'asile.

Harry ? Es-tu sur de ta santé mentale, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cette état ! s'inquiéta Hermione.

Assis-toi, Harry ! Et Ron aussi, d'ailleurs.

Mais j'ai rien fait ! dit Ron

Je sais mais quand même ! NATHALIA !

Et l'elfe apparut aussitôt. Cathy lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille et elle disparut. Cinq minutes plus tard, Dumbledore suivit de Rogue et de Lupin avec l'air grave. Cathy montra l'article de la gazette et la lettre.

C'est très gênant ça ! dit Dumbledore en caressant sa longue barbe.

Mais Cathy et moi, on s'inquiètes plus pour Harry ! dit Hermione.

Ron lui a dit qu'il était le digne fils de James Potter et … oui on sait, ce n'est pas de ta faute. dit-elle en voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche. ET IL EST DEVENU FOU !

Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait la scène en souriant bêtement.

Bon, il me semble que David (? c'est le prénom du grand-père à Cathy) a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des potions, et ça se trouve dans le passage secret. Harry est un état de choc, Ron n'a rien fait mais il éveillé quelque chose en lui quand il a prononcé ces mots… Cathy, peux-tu nous emmener au passage secret ?

Suivez-moi.

Et tout ce petit monde alla en direction de la chambre de Cathy. Lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés, Cathy ouvrit son armoire.

Bon, vous allez tous rester ici, Severus, Harry et moi-même, nous allons discuter un peu.

Ils traversèrent le tunnel pour arriver dans cette pièce qui fit rappeler quelque souvenirs à Harry, il recommença à sourire bêtement.

Harry, assis-toi, s'il te plait. Demanda Dumbledore –Harry s'éxécuta.- Je me souviens que mon vieil ami m'a parlé d'un livre se trouvant… -Il chercha avec le bout de son index.- Ici. Severus, vous savez où se trouve le nécessaire de potion ?

Oui professeur.

Bien, alors voici la potion, je vous conseille de forcer sur cet ingrédient.

Oui professeur, la potion sera prête dans quinze minutes.

Parfait, bon Harry, nous allons discuter un peu. dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

Tous les deux discutèrent des résultats des BUSES, de tout et de rien, on voyait que Dumbledore évitait le sujet de Queudver. Puis :

La potion est prêtre ! dit Rogue avant de s'esclipser dans le tunnel.

Viens ici, Harry.

Il s'approcha du chaudron, Dumbldore prit un gobelet qui remplie d'uns substance venant du chaudron de couleur marron. Harry but une gorgée et fit une grimace, cette 'chose' avait le goût d'une chocogrenouille mal choisie _(A vous de choisir le parfum !) _

Severus a du oublier de mettre une peu de sucre. Mais il faut le boire entièrement, Harry !

Mais c'est pas possible, je sens que je vais tout recracher !

Bouche ton nez, et bois-le cul sec ! Tu vas voir ça vas passer tout seul. dit Dubledore avec un sourire moqueur.

Et Harry but cul sec la mixture répugnante, puis il vit Dumbledore devenir flou, il sentit ses jambes se fléchirent, il se sentit tomber…

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans son lit avec un mal de crâne monstre. Il se rendit compte que la journée avait commencer depuis longtemps. Il regarda paar la fenêtre et vit Cathy partirent dans la forêt suivis de ses cinq _(ou six je sais plus)_ chiens. Il décida d'aller la rejoindre, il déscendit, alors, les escaliers à la vitesse grand V, mais olivier alla le couper dans son élan.

Eh ! Harry ! Tu es enfin réveiller ! dit-il

Heu, ben, oui

Je suppose que tu vas voir Cathy !

Heu ben oui.

Allez, je te laisse, je dois m'occuepr de Margot !

Harry se remit à courir, direction la forêt, il se faisait guider par sa voix qui encourageait ses chiens. Puis, il entendit un cri, il courut deux plus vite, et soudain, il la trouva par terre, en train de se faire lécher par ses chiens.

Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-il

Désolée, mais je suis pas censé savoir que tu étais la ! répondit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent, puis Cathy sauta dans les bras d'Harry.

Que c'est bon de te revoir, après deux jours de sommeil ! dit-elle

DEUX JOURS ! s'étonna Harry en lâchant Cathy.

Oh oui ! Rogue a du forcer sur un ingrédient.

C'est Dumbledore qui lui a dit.

Ah d'accord ! Bon quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le montre d'Harry qu'elle lui a offert pour ses seize ans. Il est temps d'aller manger.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la forêt, main dans la main, escortés des chiens. Et Harry vit avec soulagement que la salle à manger n'était pas rempli de commères, mais plutôt d'Amanda, De certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, de Franck, d'Olivier, de MR et Mme Weasley, de Margot, de Ron, d'Hermione et d'une femme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Ah ! Salut, Sandra ! Comment va ta jambe ? dit-elle avant de s'installer à table. C'est ma belle-mère. ajouta-t-elle à l'oreille d'Harry quand il s'essaya à côté d'elle.

Le déjeuner se déroula parfaitement bien, Tonks n'arrêtait pas de changer d'apparence pour faire rire Margot qui d'ailleurs s'en empêcher pas. Amanda, Lupin et Dumbledore étaient plongés dans une conversation très passionnante. Puis les chiens se mirent à aboyer, dans un même geste Cathy et sa mère se regardèrent. Dans leur regard, on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude. Et soudain :

JE SUIS DE RETOUR !

C'était Jean, il avait fait une entrée spétaculaire. Amanda se leva et marcha en direction de Jean, lui murmura quelque chose, et ils partirent de la pièce.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en voyant l'état de la plupart des invités.

Elle va lui annoncer qu'elle demande le divorce. répondit Cathy, morte de trouille.

La voyant dans cet état, Harry prit Cathy sur ses genoux. Puis un cri se fit entendre, Cathy quitta la pièce avec sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main. Franck prit Margot dans ses bras, il semblait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Soudain, un deuxième cri retentissait, c'était Cathy qui l'avait poussé. Harry se leva d'un bon et sortit de la pièce. Amanda était allongé, assommée. Quant à Cathy, elle était plaqué contre le mir, Franck l'étranglait. Harry devait réagir, mais il avait oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre. Cathy suffoquée de plus en plus. Alors :

LACHE-LA ! cria-t-il

Jean détourna son regard pour regarder le jeune homme qui voulait sauver sa copine. Il avait un sourire sadique. Cathy étouffée de plus en plus mais dans un effort ultime, elle mit un coup de pied bien placé. Jean tomba par terre, puis il dit :

Vous me le paierez ! Surtout toi, Cathy, tu vas mourir, et ce sera moi qui te tueras, de MA PROPRE BAGUETTE !

Et il transplana. Entre temps, les autres invités avaient assistés à la scène.

Tante Amanda ! Non ! Cathy ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Olivier, extrémement inquiets et surtout désemparé.

Margot était en pleurs dans les bras de son père qui, lui, était sur le point d'exploser de colère. Lupin alla réveiller Amanda, et Harry réconforta Cathy.

J'aurais du le tuer ! Mais pourquoi je l'ai pas fait ! Pourquoi

Chut, tu as fait ce que tu as pu ! Tu auras d'autres occasions de te venger. Dit Harry en la serrant fortement. Elle était en larmes.

* * *

**Passons au reveiws: **

**Merci à **Arwenne **: Tu aimes voir Hermione dans cet état! Mm je me demande pourquoi? lol Et essaye d'imaginer Harry pompette! MDR **

**Merci à **Sally Makey **: Merci, et je ne t'enveux pas parce que tu n'as pas poster une reviews au chap précédent! Je vais pas en mourir! lol **

**Merci à **hisoka **: Merci beaucoup, alors il dort dans le lit de ... Bon ben maintenant tu le sais! lol ET moi aussi j'aime bien Margot, elle me rappelle une de mes petites cous'! lol **


	13. Chapter 13

**Vous allez ma dire: 'A enfin! Il était tant' Ben j'ai de bonnes excuses! J'ai eu brevet! Bon c'est vrai j'ai pas beaucoup révisé, blabla! Mais l'important c'est qu'il est la, ce new chap! Non? Bonne lecture! **_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 13 : Déprime.**_

Depuis trois jours, Cathy s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, elle ne sortait pratiquement plus et encore, elle repartait très vite dans sa chambre. Le manoir semblait triste, les chiens tournait en rond, Margot ne riait plus, d'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule, Amanda passait ses journées au près de sa fille ; Hary, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Olivier passaient une heure pas jour à essayer, ne serait-ce, d'avoir un sourire de la part de Cathy

-Cathy ! Arrête d'être comme ça ! T u ressembles à un zombie !

-Merci Olivier, c'est sympa, c'est fou ce que je me sens mieux d'un coup.

-Et puis, Harry n'arrête pas de tourner un rond. dit Hermione avec sourire qui avait pour but de rassurer. Tout comme tes chiens.

-Merci Hermione ! Maintenant, elle le sait, je croyais qu'elle ne devait pas le savoir.

Cathy regarda Harry et se jeta sur lui, il se retrouva par terre, ses lèvres plaquaient sur celle de Cathy.

-Heu on va vous laisser ! dit Ron.

-Olala ! pas la peine de leur dire ! dit, à son tour Ginny.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Cathy se releva et reprit son air sérieux et grave.

-Désolée mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour qu'on nous laisse seul sans questions.

-Mais pourquoi tu as besoin qu'on soit seul ? demanda Harry

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire. J'en ai parlé avec ma mère et on a conclu qu'il était temps que tu le saches.

-Oui mais quoi ?

-Voila, j'ai une défiances dans mon système immunitaire.

-Heu en français, s'il te plaît.

-En fait, quand, par exemple, je reçois un coup violent sur la tête, ben au lieu de tomber dans les pommes, je tombe dans le coma direct ! Et puis il y a autre chose, lié à mon état psychique.

-Pourrais-tu arrêter avec tes termes assez compliqués ?

-D'accord. Je disais donc que dans mon cerveau, ou plutôt dans ma psychologie, quand quelque chose arrive d'assez triste, ben je fait une énorme déprime pendant des jours, je sors plus, je mange pratiquement plus, je souris plus, enfin bref, je m'enferme dans une sorte de bulle où peu de personnes arrive à la pénétrer, voir personne.

-Ben ça c'est normale non ?

-Justement non ! Dans la famille, on est solidaire, on s'entraide, on se soutient mutuellement. Même moi, quand quelqu'un de ma famille a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je vais la voir, je lui parle, … Ce n'est pas mon genre de rester seule comme ça ! A part pour réfléchir à des sujets graves qui concerne simplement moi.

-Mais comment tu expliques ça ? Tu as été voir des médecins ?

-Oui les meilleurs du pays ! Mais leurs réponses étaient les mêmes, 'Désolée mais nous avons aucune justification à votre problème'.

-Et il n'a pas de remède à ça ?

-Si mais il manque un ingrédients au nom impossible à prononcer, mais il es très rare, voir même il n'existe plus. Mais je pense que ceci est lié à la prophétie que j'ai dans ma tête.

Elle avait dit ça avec une facilité déconcertante il n'avait aucune émotion visible sur son visage, à part une grosse fatigue. C'est à ce moment qu'Amanda arriva dans la chambre.

-Au fait j'y pense, ça fait longtemps que vous avez reçu votre liste de fournitures, il serait peut-être temps que d'aller les chercher.

-Oui, oui… dit Cathy, lointaine.

-ça marche pas avec moi, allez, fait-le pour moi ! Je suis ta mère ! Inutile de te le rappeler.

-… Cathy soupira profondément

-Bon d'accord, tu auras le droit de te l'acheter ! Mais à une condition qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi !

-Oh merci Maman ! dit Cathy en sautant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Bon, je vais demander à Dumbledore de me trouver un remède contre les poils de chat.

-Heu, tu vas t'acheter un chat ? Et pourquoi tu vas attendu aussi longtemps pour le l'acheter ? demanda Harry.

-Ma mère est allergique, et elle a horreur de ses 'bêtes' comme elle dit.

Cathy était comme une petite fille à la veille de Noël, sur le coup Harry se demanda si cette historie de dépression et de maladie n'était pas un prétexte pour avoir ce chat qu'elle rêvait tant. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il lui demanda :

-Je me demandais un truc, ta dépression n'était pas une excuse pour avoir ce chat ? Ou cette histoire de maladie est bien réelle ?

Le sourire de Cathy s'effaça instantanément.

-Que veux-tu dire par la ? demanda Cathy. Tu doutes de ma sincérité ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non, mais c'est juste pour savoir.

-Juste pour ta gouverne jeune homme, procéder un chat, j'en rêvait depuis ma première année ! Ne me dit pas quand tu as reçu ton Eclair de Feu tu n'étais pas comme un gamin de 5ans !

-Heu si ! Mais ne te mets pas dans cet état, c'était pas méchant

-Oui ben c'est bien !

Elle prit un bouquin et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Harry resta béat pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier arriva :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour mettre Cathy dans cette état ? demanda-t-il

-C'est pas fait mais dit. rectifia, timidement Harry.

-Alala ! Tu as dit quoi ?

-En fait, quand Amanda lui a accordé le droit…

Harry raconta l'histoire, puis Olivier prit un air pensif.

-Bon, je crois que ces hormones lui jouent des tours, je vais te conseiller d'aller la voir dans la forêt, c'est la où elle se réfugie quand elle a besoin de réfléchir loin de tout le monde. Tu verras un énorme tronc, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle y soit. Cet arbre a une valeur historique dans la famille, c'était la premier planté ici, il y a six cent ans. Mais la n'est pas l'histoire (pas français ça !), Cathy peut avoir plusieurs réactions possibles, trois précisément. La première est quand elle te voit elle saute dans tes bras, te dit qu'elle est désolée, blabla blabla, ça c'est positif pour toi. La deuxième est qu'elle te regarde qui te transperce et qu'il te glace les os, bon ça aussi c'est positif pour toi. La troisième est la plus probable, elle te voit et elle s'en va te laissant en plan comme ça. Remarque tu as l'habitude ! Tu as compris ?

-Heu, oui je pense.

-Ben alors qu'est-ce que t'attends si tu as compris ? Allez va la rejoindre ! Ah mon dieu qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour vous deux.

Poussé hors de la chambre par Olivier, Harry dut prendre son courage à deux mains et partit en direction de la forêt. Il mit vingt minutes a trouve l'énorme tronc et effectivement, Cathy y était. Elle lisait son livre tout en caressant le bébé licorne qui avait la tête posé sur ses cuisses (celle de Cathy). La mère, quant à elle, n'était pas loin, elle regardait la scène en étant allongée.

-Dire que j'ai loupé leur retour à la vie sauvage. Dit Cathy en regardant le bébé licorne.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'étais pas trop en état depuis quelques jours. dit Harry.

-Je suis désolée pour ma réaction tout à l'heure ! Je sais plus où j'en suis avec mes sentiments et mes émotions.

-En tout cas, moi je suis sur d'une chose, c'est que je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas te perdre !

Cathy quitta des yeux le bébé pour regarder Harry.

-Je sais ça ! Et j'aime quand tu dis ça. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire certes petit mais sincère. Tes yeux brillent d'une certaine façon quand tu le dis, et ceci ne me laisse pas indifférente.

-Les tiens aussi brillent. dit simplement Harry

-Oh je suis désolée ! J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, je…

-Chut ! Je sais, viens dans mes bras !

Il ne lui demanda pas une deuxième fois, elle éloigna, doucement, le bébé licorne (je sais ça fait répétition mais je trouve pas d'autres noms !) et alla dans ses bras.

-Tu as eu des temps difficiles et ma question était déplacée. Je te promets que sur le chemin de traverse tu vas oublier tes malheurs.

Cathy éclata en sanglots mais elle réussit à murmurer un 'Merci', Harry savait qu'il voulait tout dire. Puis une fois Cathy clamé, elle lui susurra quelque chose à son oreille.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

-Humm, quoi ? Tu as dit quoi ? J'ai cru mal comprendre ! dit Harry en manquant de s'étouffer.

-Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Si…enfin…Je…enfin… je sais pas quoi dire…mais pourquoi tu veux ça ?

-Ben j'aurais cru que ça t'aurait fait plaisir. dit-elle en s'éloignant des bras de son copain.

-Mais…Bon d'accord, je dormirais avec toi cette nuit, mais c'est parce que c'est toi.

Harry et Cathy se sourirent mutuellement, puis s'embrassèrent fougueusement la licorne et son petit virent les choses autrement.

-Oh Athéna ! Y aurait-il une pointe de jalousie dans c geste ? dit Cathy en caressant le pelage d'Athéna.

* * *

Ne sachant pas quoi faire du reste de l'après-midi, Cathy décida de faire une petite visite guidée de la forêt. Elle raconta plein d'anecdotes sur elle et sur sa famille lié à cet endroit qu'ils étaient en train de visiter. Harry put constaté que sur le visage de sa dulcinée était affiché un sourire sincère rayonné. Il sentit aussi que sa voix avait changé de ton, depuis le 'coup d'état' de Jean, cette voix exprimer la tristesse et la désespoir de Cathy. Même la couleur de sa peau avait changé, avant elle était pâle, sans couleur, on aurait que Cathy était au stade finale d'une maladie irréversible. Peut-être est-ce els conséquences de sa maladie bizarre. Mais à ce moment précis, Harry avait retrouvé la Cathy qu'il aimait, celle qui lui a fait connaître un second coup de foudre, celle qui lui a redonné le sourire malgré la perte de Sirius, celle dont il est profondément amoureux.

Le dîner fut servi :

-Tu as enfin décidé de sortir de ton trou ?

-Tu sais, Olivier, que tu mérites que je te foute une baffe.

-Oui, je sais mais tu m'adores trop pour faire ça, Cathy.

-Hélas, oui.

Le dîner avait retrouvé cette joie de vivre qui faisait que ça durer très longtemps (pas français ça !). A croire que Cathy était l'élément indispensable au bon déroulement du manoir. Puis l'heure du coucher arriva, Harry se changea dans la chambre avec qui il la partageait avec Ron :

-Ron ! Je voulais te dire, je passe la nuit avec Cathy, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Moué, d'accord.

-ça ne va pas ? C'est encore avec Hermione ?

-Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard.

Harry n'insista pas, mais il savait à peu près ce que Ron allait lui dire. Une fois cette idée chassait de la tête, il arriva dans la chambre de Cathy. Elle aussi était déjà en pyjama, il était rouge, fait d'un tissu doux et léger. Elle était assise sur le lit en train de l'attendre. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils discutèrent de leurs années à Poudlard. Et puis, sentant la fatigue arrivée, ils allèrent se coucher. Cathy posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, et lui, il l'entoura de ses bras musclés.

* * *

**Passons aux reviews: **

**Merci à Hisoka: **C'est aussi géniale? Vraiment? merci! J'espère que ce nouveau chap l'est toujours:-D

**Merci à Arwenne: **MDr! Que de question! Tu auras les réposnes avant la fin de cette fic je te le promet! Mais tu sais pour Ron et Hermione heu ben tu verras bien:-D et au fait MERCI!

**Je vais essayer de faire le chap 14 assez vite! Vu que je usis en vac' je vais en profiter! Enfin j'espère! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici le chap 14! Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendez cett suite. Dans ce chapitre il y a une révélation très importante. Alors dans les reviews ne m'insultez pas SVP! lol**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 14 : Chemin de traverse.**_

Harry et Cathy étaient en train de dormir quand deux voix attirèrent l'attention d'Harry. C'était celle de Dumbledore et de McGonagall.

-Quand allez-vous leur dire ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-Leur dire quoi ? Qu'ils sont l'avenir du monde des sorciers ? Ils le savent déjà.

-Mais il n'a pas que ça. Vous avez dit que l'avenir !

-Oui, je sais ! Je sais aussi que Voldemort ne sera pas mort, je sais qu'ils sont ensemble, je sais que Voldemort et ses mangemorts vont enlevé leur enfant, pour en faire un sorcier puissant permettant de faire régner le chaos ! Et je sais qu'ils vont finir comme les parents d'Harry ! Je sais tout ça ! Mais Harry aime trop Cathy, je le vois, il ne pourra pas la laisser partir de cette façon.

Après un moment de réflexion, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Mais je viens de penser à quelque chose, David m'avait raconté une histoire, très étonnante, d'un de ses ancêtres.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Je vais vous la raconter autour d'une tasse de thé. Nous risquons de réveiller Cathy et Harry.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'il laisse Cathy mourir ! Il ne pouvait le croire, il décida donc d'aller lui parler. Il le trouva dans la cuisine avec MacGonagall.

-Vous avez l'intention de me le dire quand ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Harry ? demanda, à son tour, le professeur de métamorphose.

-Laissez, Minerva, je vais tout lui expliquer seul à seul. dit Dumbledore en insistant di regard.

McGonagall prit sa tasse et partit enfermant la porte.

-Alors comme ça vous avez vu dans l'avenir ? Expliquez-moi ça ?

-J'ai accidentellement inversé les fonctions de la Pensive. Et je me suis retrouvé dans le futur. Tu sais avec l'âge…

-Vous avez vu quoi ? coupa Harry.

-Je t'ai vu, toi et Cathy, avec un enfant, heureux malgré le chaos qui y régnait. Puis, j'ai avancé dans le temps, et je vous ai vu, allongés, les yeux ouverts et remplis de terreur.

-Et l'enfant ?

-J'ai aperçu Voldemort qui portait l'enfant dans ses bras, je l'entendait murmurer des bout de phrases du genre 'chaos, mon enfant, puissant...'

-Mais…alors ce que vous avez dit est donc vrai ?

-Oui, Cathy…

Dumbledore fut coupé par Cathy elle-même, elle avait le visage endormi, elle avait du se réveiller en sursaut.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Harry.

-Je me demandais où tu étais passé. Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

-Je...Humm...J'avais un peu soif alors je suis descendu et j'ai rencontré le professeur Dumbledore.

-D'accord, tu veux que je t'apporte un verre de lait ? J'avais l'intention d'en prendre.

-Oui, Oui, merci.

Cathy sortit deux verres et les remplis. Elle apporta un verre à Harry qui le bu d'un trait.

-Tu es sur que ça va ? demanda-t-elle

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, et puis va te coucher, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Cathy partit avec une pointe d'inquiétude visible dans son regard, elle devait se douter qu'on lui cacher quelque chose.

-Mais pourquoi dois-je laisser Cathy mourir ? reprit Harry.

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! Tu dois la laisser pour que tu puisses écouter la prophétie. Et que tu puisse vaincre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute !

-Et la prophétie que Voldemort a essayé de prendre ?

-Il croit toujours que Neville a cassé la VRAI prophétie. Cathy était la solution de secours.

-Je ne comprends pas !

-Tu le comprendras plus tard.

Harry en avait assez entendu, il se leva et partit en direction de al chambre où l'attendait Cathy. Lorsqu'il fut devant le porte de la chambre, il respira profondément, il ne voulait pas que Cathy le sache, elle venait de sortir de sa dépression. Il rentra enfin, Cathy s'était déjà endormie, il s'allongea doucement et la prit dans ses bras, et essaya de s'endormir lui aussi.

Le lendemain, Harry se éveilla en premier, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Il se leva, e partit en direction de la salle à manger où il rencontra Ron

-Eh ! Ron ! Tu devais pas le dire quelque chose ?

-Oui justement, je te le dis dans la chambre, c'est plus sur !

Une fois rentré, Ron ferma à clé la porte.

-Voilà, je vais te dire un truc mais promet moi de ne le dire à personne. Tu seras le premier au courant.

Le premier au courant, Harry savait à peu près ce qu'il allait dire.

-Je te promets ! Je ne dirai rien, même à Cathy. dit-il en levant la main droite.

-Plaisante pas ! Je suis sérieux ! en plus, tu ne me facilite pas la tâche.

-D'accord ! Mais, met la deuxième vitesse.

-Bon voilà …. J'ai …. –Ron commença à devenir rouge.- jemfmfmfmfmfffmfmmne.

-Désolée mais j'ai pas tout compris, j'ai capté que 'Je' et 'Ne'

-Je crois que….je suis …. Amoureux d'Hermione.

Il l'avait enfin dit ! ça fait des mois qu'il attendait, qu'il savait. Il avait envie de hurler de joie mais il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Mais je suis sur qu'Hermione s'en fou de moi ! ajouta Ron.

-Arrête de dire ça ! Tu connais le proverbe 'Qui aime bien chatille bien', c'est ce que vous faites tout le temps.

-Peut-être, mais tu l'as voit pas quand elle reçoit une lettre de 'Vic' –Il fit une grimace en prononçant 'Vic'.- Elle est toute contente, elle toute souriante !

-Elle doit jouer la comédie pour voir ta réaction. dit Harry en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. Allez viens, on va déjeuner, et souris, s'il te plaît.

Ils se levèrent et partit, pour de bon, vers la salle à manger. Lupin, Franck, Sandra, Margot, et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient déjà en train de manger. Ron et Harry s'essayèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis Hermione et Cathy arrivèrent, cette dernière avait l'air étonnée, voir très étonnée. Hermione lui avait-elle avouée ses sentiments ? Si c'était le cas, pour qui ? Les filles s'installèrent, et Cathy embrassa Harry en guise de bonjour.

-La prochaine, Remus faites un peu moins de bruit avec maman. Je vous est entendu toute la nuit ! dit-elle

Tout le monde la regarda, en particulier, Lupin et Harry. Il croyait qu'elle dormait profondément, et pourquoi, lui n'a-t-il rien entendu ?

-Papa ! Pourquoi et monsieur et Taty ont fait du bruit ? demanda Margot.

Tous se mirent à pouffer de rire. Sauf Franck.

-Ben…Comment dire…On va dire qu'ils ont discuté mais trop fort. Dit-il en lançant des regards noirs à sa fille aînée.

C'est à ce moment qu'Amanda fit son apparition. Elle s'essaya à côté de Lupin. Et il lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille, ce qui lui fit rire d'une rire franc.

-Alors toi ! dit-elle à sa fille. Je dis vous dire que le magicobus arrive dans dix minutes.

Tout les jeunes se mirent à crier : « Oh non ! »

-On n'a pas le choix ! Vous savez, Londres est à une journée de train moldu ! dit Tonks.

-C'est pas grave. Déclara Cathy. Maman, je voulais savoir, où est Olivier ? J'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

-Je n'en sais rien mon ange ! Je pensais que tu le savais.

Quinze minutes plus tard _(eh oui ! ils sont en retard)_, Harry et la petite bande partirent en direction du Magicobus qui les attendait déjà.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Dit Cathy septique.

-Je crois que c'est les listes de fournitures. Répondit Ron

-LES LISTES ! Nathalia ! –L'elfe apparut de suite- Pourrais-tu aller chercher les listes de fournitures ? Tu sais où elles sont ?

-Oui oui, señora Cathy. –Et elle disparut pour réapparaître trente secondes plus tard- Les voici, et bonne journée !

Le Magicobus pouvait enfin démarrer, avec son BANG familier. Après deux bonnes et interminables heures, il s'arrêté brusquement. Les passagers descendirent pour se détendre.

-J'ai mal au dos ! dit Cathy

-Mon cou a pris un coup ! ajouta Ron _(Oui je sais c'est un jeu de mot pourrie !)_

-Il est midi ! commença Lupin. Vous pouvez manger, et faire ce que vous avez à faire ! Mais vous devez être à 18H ici !

Les cinq adolescents acceptèrent les conditions et décidèrent d'aller manger. Ensuite, Hermione et Cathy devaient aller acheter des robes :

-Pendent ce temps, vous avez qu'à aller à la boutique de Quidditch, on vous y rejoindra après. dit Cathy.

-D'accord, mais ne tardez pas trop !

-Ron ! Ron ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais. dit Hermione –Ron rougit un peu.-

Le groupe se sonda en deux. Les garçons et Ginny partit essayèrent de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule abondante. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quinze minutes qu'ils purent enfin respiraient et voir la boutique qui hélas était aussi abondante que la rue.

-On ne va pas rentrer quand même ? demanda Ginny

-Tu es folle, je vais devenir claustrophobe ! dit Ron.

-C'est pas grave on les attend ! dit Harry.

Ils les restèrent devant le commerce jusqu'à ce que les filles apparaissent au bout de cinq minutes. Cathy n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur !

-Je hais la foule ! dit-elle en arrivant.

-On va où maintenant ? demanda Harry

-Heu…Juste une question. commença Ron Où sont vos robes de sorcier ?

Cathy et Hermione sourirent.

-C'est Cathy qui m'a donné l'idée. dit Hermione

-On utilise le 'Reducto'. ajouta Cathy en sortant de sa poche deux robes de sorciers de la taille d'un index.

Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient. Puis le groupe finirent d'acheter tout dont ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'acheter. Et pour finir, ils allèrent à la Ménagerie Magique. Mais en chemin, Cathy s'arrêta net :

« Eh ! Arwenne ! »

Une fille aux cheveux bonds comme le blé, un peu plus grande que Cathy se retourna.

-Eh ! Cathy ! Comment ça va ?

-Super ! Viens, je vais te présenter mes invités.

Les deux amies avancèrent vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Cathy les présentations et finit par Harry en disant.

« Harry, mon petit ami. »

Arwenne la regarda étonnée.

-Tu sors avec Harry Potter, je croyais qu'il sortait avec Chang !

-Je ne sors plus avec Cho Chang. rectifia Harry.

-Arwenne ?

Harry reconnu la voix, et les autres aussi.

-Tu ne sors pas avec Malefoy ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, mais vous savez, il a changé, je te jure Cathy !

-Je t'inviterai et on en reparlera ! Va le rejoindre.

Arwenne partit en direction de Malefoy. Voyant les têtes que faisait ses amis, Cathy prit la parole.

-Si Arwenne dit que Malefoy a changé c'est qu'il a changé ! Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire mais on verra quand elle viendra. Allez faisez pas cette tête ! Il y a des chats qui m'attendent.

Pendant, le trajet qui menait à la ménagerie, personne ne parla. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Cathy prit une grande inspiration, et rentra. Elle en sortit que cinq minutes avec un chat à poil long avec des yeux bleus magnifique.

-C'est une fléreur ! dit Cathy en souriant à pleine dent.

-Tu vas l'appeler comment ? demanda Ginny

-Minuit ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que ce nom lui va à ravir ! –Elle regarda sa montre- Bon, il nous reste une demi-heure, on pourrais boire une bierraubeure, c'est moi qui paye !

Tout le monde approuvèrent l'idée, et partirent en direction du 'Chaudron Baveur' où cinq bierraubeurre furent servit. A 18H précis, Dumbledore, Lupin, et les autres arrivèrent. Ils pouvaient enfin rentrés. Après 2H, d'un trajet particulièrement éprouvant, Harry et els autres mangèrent.

-On a quelque chose à vous dire. dit Lupin. En ce moment, vous ne lisez pas le Gazette du sorcier.

-Et alors ? demanda Harry

-Tout les mangemorts que tu as dénoncés et qu'ils ont été arrêtés, ils sont de nouveau libre !

-Et comme par hasard, les journalistes mettent ça sur le dos de Sirius. dit Hermione.

Lupin confirma de la tête. Cette nouvelle plomba un peu l'ambiance. Mais Harry sentait quelque de bizarre, comme un mauvais pressentiment, et ce qu'il avait senti se réalisa au milieu de la nuit où sa cicatrice lui fit mal énormément et où il reconnu le rire de Voldemort.

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini! Je peux pas vous dire quand précisement, le chap 15 sera en ligne DSL! Mais vous pouvez poster une reviews ça me ferai très plaisir! D**

**Merci à** Arwenne : **Tu me dis que je donnes un petit plus à Harry je vois pas ce que tu veux dire! S Mais j'ai fait parler Ron un peu plus svnt ça te plait! )**

**Merci à **caroline (de UMHP ;-) ) :** MDR! Alors la voici la suite! J'ai plus de temps que prévu mais j'espère que ça en vallait la peine que tu attende! Et mon cerveau est en vacances alors il se manifeste un peu moins, mais je vais aller le chercher! Tu vas voir, il va rattraper le temps perdu! ;)**

**PETIT MESSAGE POUR MARIANE! Alors, je vais te demander de me faire un petit trucs, Tu vois en bas de la page à GAUCHE tu as 'Submit Review' et à côté GO clique sur GO et la une fenêtre va s'ouvrir! la tu met ton nom (Mariane comme je sais que c'est toi!) ensuite dans lerectengle à côté de 'Review' tu met ce que tu as pensé de ce chap! Comme tu économise un SMS voir plusieurs, et moi aussi! Merci d'avance!**


End file.
